We Met On The Net
by Sen-Tay
Summary: Can you really fall in love with someone you meet on the internet? And what if the “net” isn’t the only problem? shonen-ai OOC Taken (TakeruKen)
1. Prologue

**We Met On The Net**  
  
ST: Okay. This story is just a result of writer's block. I couldn't get to sleep last night and started writing this story. I don't know where it's going to go or how long it's to be. I'm just writing it on a whim. Hopefully you all will be able to bear with me while 02 and BOS get sorted out.  
  
TK: Summary: Can you really fall in love with someone you meet on the internet? And what if the "net" isn't the only problem?  
  
ST: There is slash/ shonen-ai. But I always have that! And here's the OOC warning. I'm sorry. When I mold these characters, they become quite different from their on screen personalities. The coupling will be Taken. Takeru/Ken. This chapter is only a prologue. I don't know when I'll get up the next. Or if I'll even continue this. I'm just vwery boreded. And yes, that's a word. To me. And don't steal it! Just kidding.  
  
TK: Never mind her. She just ate a brownie, double chunk, and it's 11 am. Hey, what are you doing up so early on a summer weekday?  
  
ST: I'm morning person.  
  
TK: Okay. (rolls eyes)  
  
ST: Anywho, I don't own Digimon. So don't hurt me! Enjoy!  
  
TK: On with the story:  
  
**[prologue]  
**  
They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder. What if your eyes were glued to a computer screen? That's right, technological dating at it's best. It's happened quite often you know. People finding true love off the net. And the occasional 40-year-old perv who's posing as a 15-year-old, but let's not bring up this controversy.  
  
My mother had been telling me for months that she'd literally cut the wire to my cable connection if I didn't comply with my computer curfew. After that I obliged. But I'm no angel. I'd just sneak back on later on.  
  
It was around 2 am on Tuesday morning that I found my new hobby. And it was under the screen name shygy32. I still have a text copy of our first chat. I was on a message board site, posting my personal opinion about how kick ass Xantic was as in reply to a string of messages when I was IMed by one of the currently online stringers.  
  
shygy 32: _hi  
_  
yngndhpless: _Heyas  
_  
shygy32: _I read yr comment and thought it was righteous.  
_  
yngndhpless: _thnx  
_  
shygy32: _yea and well then i read yr profile and thought youd be cool to talk 2  
_  
yngndhpless: _thnx_   
  
shygy32: _do you really think_-  
  
And so our conversation went. We had a lengthy discussion on 80's rock bands and how pineapples on pizza is a big no. Before I knew it, my computer clock said 3:49. Way late. And it was a school night. We bade each other a good night and I logged off. As I shut down my computer and crawled into bed, I couldn't help but think how cool it was to meet some chatter who had the same interests as me.  
  
The next day at school was long and very drawn out. My mind kept screaming, "See what you get for staying up so late?" and had to run to the nurse's for an aspirin.  
  
As I spent the rest of my day with my teachers scolding me for falling asleep and my feet dragging on the ground, I couldn't wait to get home to sleep and then hit the net again. Hopefully shygy would be on.  
  
Sure enough, after a six hour nap and an hour of surfing, when the time was approximately 2, he IMed me again.  
  
shygy32: _hey fancy meeting you here_  
  
yngndhpless: _lol why you on so late?_  
  
shygy32: _cnt sleep  
_  
shygy32: _and hoping to run into you_  
  
yngndhpless: _coolies me too_  
  
shygy32: _yea, kays so last night you were telling me about_-  
  
it was almost freaky cool. Me having some random person to have continuous conversations with without arguing or worrying about what time to be home was the best. Intrigued by this shygy, sfter we said laterz, I checked out his profile.  
  
**Screen-name:** _shygy32  
_  
**Real name:** _nice try  
_  
**Birth date:** _March 9 XXXX  
_  
**Location:** _dinky Japanese town_  
  
**Interests:** _music, books, Harry Potter fanfiction, computers, world domination (j/k), manga, movies, gardening, pockey, and sports (like soccer)_  
  
**Comments:** _"And she read, at peace with the world and happy as only a little girl could be with a fine book and a little bowl of candy, and all alone in the house..."  
  
-Betty Smith (A Tree Grows In Brooklyn)_  
  
That quote from the profile really stuck with me. By the time I shut down my computer and was tucking myself in for bed, I had it memorized. I wasn't sure what I felt, but I knew where I'd be tomorrow night at 2 am.  
  
**[to be continued]**  
  
ST: What do you guys think? Yes, no, sucks, rocks. Tell me! Review.  
  
TK: Also, tell them what the screen names mean.  
  
ST: Oh, TK's is yngndhpless which is young and hopeless without some of the vowels. I thought it'd be cool, you know, TK is hope. Young and hopeless. Ken's is a take off of this guy I used to know who went by shygy390. So, he's real. I think. I moved and well, we lost contact.  
  
TK: No, you severed all connections with him cause he was a jackass.  
  
ST: Oh, yea, you're right. That jerk...  
  
TK: Well, review.  
  
ST: Til then!  
  
**[tbc]**


	2. chapter 1

**We Met On The Net**  
  
ST: Wow. I just typed this up the same day I started it. Hee hee. Oh, it's just proof of my boredom. Well, I got one review. **Ty**, I'm sorry. I thought that I was the only person to ever use boreded. My friend Britt and me made it up years ago. But, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It's short and crappy. Oh, and I did read EOARS. It was good!  
  
TK: That all?  
  
ST: I think so.  
  
TK: Okay. On with the story.  
  
**[chapter !]**  
  
shygy32: hey hopeless. whats up  
  
yngndhplss: _ok. you?_  
  
shygy32: _nmh. oh btw, i got the new Blink cd_  
  
yngndhplss: _good?  
_  
shygy32: _o yea  
_  
yngndhplss: _told you so_  
  
shygy32: _oh bah. Anyway what did yr mum say bout yr D in bio?  
_  
yngndhplss: _your grounded  
_  
shygy32: _from what?  
_  
yngndhplss: _the computer  
_  
shygy32: _then how you on?  
_  
yngndhplss: _at a friends  
_  
shygy32: _on this late?  
_  
yngndhplss: _its only 1 am  
_  
shygy32: _that be late. wheres yr friend?  
_  
yngndhplss: _sleeping like a rock_  
  
"Now Teeks, that isn't very nice." Nearly having a heart attack, I turned around to see my "friend sleeping like a rock" indeed not sleeping but hovering over my shoulder, his tan face looking lighter due to the glow of the computer screen.  
  
"Jesus Davis. Don't do that to me."  
  
Davis chuckled, a glint of humor in his autumn eyes. "Yea yea. Get back to your chat. He's getting impatient." Sure enough, there were three new messages.  
  
shygy32: _hmm reminds me of someone I know  
  
_shygy32: _but its still rude to be neglecting yr friend even if hes dead asleep_  
  
shygy32: _r u listening? or ignoring. you know im right_  
  
Rolling my eyes I quickly replied.  
  
yngndhplss: _sry. my rock of a friend just woke up and is now bothering me  
_  
Receiving a swat from Davis, I awaited shygy's reply.  
  
shygy32: _ok. im gonna go. spend time wit yr friend. bi_  
  
yngndhplss: _bye  
_  
**[SHYGY32 HAS LOGGED OFF AT 2:59 PM]  
**  
Turning around in the chair and facing Davis, I flicked him hard on his forehead. "Thanks a lot dipshit. That's the last I'm gonna be able to talk to him for, like, a week."  
  
Davis laughed and rubbed his head. "Oh, so you'd rather spend time talking to some faceless dude that could be an 80 year old granny or grampie jacking off on the other end of the screen than hang out with your good friend Daisuke? I most certainly won't be doing anything sexual while you talk to me. Unless you want me to."  
  
I pushed his away and got up, walking by his laughing form and sitting on the edge of his bed. "You're an ass." Davis shook his head and sat up. "No, you my friend are the ass. Dumb ass." Rolling my eyes at Dais comment, I flopped onto my back and sighed.  
  
Davis couldn't be right. He's never right. For the last four years that I've known him, he's only been right once. And it was that time when he suggested that we save the world and never give up. Of course, had I been in his position, I'd have said the same thing. But that's not the point. Davis was only trying to rile me up. Shygy wasn't a perpetrator, was he?  
  
"Ta-ker-u? You listening? Or thinking about your precious online buddy?" I turned to face him, sitting up a bit on my elbows. "As I was saying, how do you know if this guy isn't an old dude? Huh?"  
  
I took in a breath, collecting my thoughts. "Cause, he seems too much like a regular teen. We've been talking for like five weeks and it's like talking to you. Except for all the stupid sexual innuendoes of course. And the fact that we have a lot in common. Unlike you and me."  
  
Davis waved his hand nonchalantly. "Oh TK. Not everybody can have a relationship with you like the one I have. Some would say that we're more than friends." I rolled my eyes. "But, really dude. There's been reports of people hacking into people's emails and then them stalking the person, listening into the person's chat room conversations and learning everything they can about the person. All I'm saying is, be careful man."  
  
His face was serious and he had a finger pointing at me in a teacher-like way. Since when had Davis become so parental? "Yea okay. I'll try to look out for things like, 'oh, my wife-er, my sisters kicking me off', or 'I need to go out and buy some more adult diapers cya'. Happy?"  
  
Davis quickly smiled and said, "Oh, well that makes me feel much better. Let's hope that tomorrow night I won't hear about some sixteen year old teen getting raped in a back alley way by some child molester known by the name of Old Man McGraw, aka SHYGY32!"  
  
"Dammit Davis, let it go." Dais finally sighed his 'fine but I'm still not seeing it your way' sigh and joined me on the bed. "Okay Teeks. But on one condition." I raised my eyebrows at him, awaiting his deal. "You have to call a friend of mine about this and get the 412, kay?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "411 Davis. And fine. Give me the number and I'll call later."  
  
Davis shook his head. "Nope. Now." He grabbed his phone off the side table drawer on the left of his bed and started dialing a phone number.  
  
"Davis! It's 3 in the morning! Who's gonna be up?"  
  
"Well we're up." Davis, always thinking his way. Literally. When he dialed in the number, he shoved it in my face. With a glare I took it and held the receiver to my ear. Listening to the rings, I waited for a voice. Hopefully it wasn't Kari. Davis loved to somehow get me to prank call his girlfriend so he could listen to her yell at me.  
  
_"Lo?"  
_  
Something in my mind clicked and I turned to Davis, confusion covering my face. "Hello? Is this Ken?"  
  
_"Yea. Who's this?"  
_  
"TK. Hey. How're you?"  
  
_"Good."  
_  
Still glaring at Davis, I let an uncomfortable pause hang between Ken and me.  
  
_"So, why are you calling people at 3 am?"  
_  
"I don't know, ask Davis." With this, I dropped the phone onto Davis' lap. He picked it up and started talking to the receiver.  
  
"Hey Ken. No. Yea I know. But- Okay. Yep. Well, I was telling him about what you were saying the other day about internet perpetrators and- yea. Well, okay. Fine. Yep. You too. Night." He hung up the phone and stuck his tongue out at me. "He said he'd email it to me. Let's go read it."  
  
Oh the joys of instant emailing. DSL is the best. We were greeted by the chimes of MSN saying that there was a new email in soccerdudeisavedtheworld's inbox. Like the screen name? Davis thought of it himself. Can you tell? Anyways, inside the email was a newspaper article. Actually, it was a Dear Abby.  
  
_**Dear Abby:** My daughter likes online chatting. She started chatting about two years ago. It wasn't until recently that I found out that one of her chatter friends was not the 17-year-old boy he said he was. It was in fact a 29-year-old man.  
  
We found this out when my daughter, 14, told this man that she was in love with him. The man confessed his true age, but my daughter no longer cared. This man then told he that he'd been filtering her emails for information about her and that's why they hit it off so good. But, my daughter doesn't believe him and says that after she graduates from high school she's going to go find him.  
  
The man then tells her that he'll be waiting and that he loves her too, only getting my daughter even more worked up. A few months ago, when she told me that she wanted to meet him, I freaked out and contacted the authorities. The police found the man and arrested him and it was said that he was a labeled a predator of young girls. Evidentially they found countless emails filled with information on countless girls. He had many email addresses and screen names so he could be everywhere.  
  
Please Abby, tell people to be careful around their children's Internet progress. My daughter is still very distraught and is still saying that she's in love with the man.  
  
**-Not So Lucky In Kentucky  
  
Dear Kentucky: **Your letter is the one of many that I receive about this problem. God bless you and your strength to turn that monster in_.  
  
After we read it, Davis immediately said, "See! This could happen to you!" I rolled my eyes and clicked the x on the upper corner of the box. "Whatever Dais. I'm going to bed."  
  
But I couldn't help but wonder if I was in danger. Who was this shygy?  
  
**[to be continued]  
**  
ST: Like that? Yes, there are Dear Abbys that talk about this stuff! You never know. My dad's all paranoid like, when I talk about some person who reviewed me, he's all like, you aren't chatting are you? But I'm not a big chatter so he doesn't have to worry.  
  
TK: Like anybody would chat with you.  
  
ST: HEY! Anyways, I like this Davis. He's kinda more bold than the others. And he's a good friend, as you shall see. I have some good conflicts planned for this story. And Dais will be- Uh, better not give too much away.  
  
TK: Review please.  
  
ST: Yes! Please do!  
  
TK: Til then.  
  
**[tbc]**


	3. chapter 2

**We Met On The Net**  
  
ST: Wowzerz. Hey Dudieos! Here's the next installment of the net set. sorry. Couldn't resist. Oh, by the way, thanks to um, sovereign? Dammit! You see my computer won't let me use my internet, so I can't go look up my reviewer's name, so I'm cluelessly trying to thank you all. Um, you know who you are, thank you for telling me about the ff.net warnings about the chatter thingy. Hopefully they won't mind the tricky I did here. You saved my bum from possible strip of story! Thank you! (a/n: another checker, it was LoveSovereign. thank you and sorry for the stupidity and laziness of your authoress)  
  
TK: Ain't she a dope?  
  
Draco: Aren't you a wanker?  
  
TK: What?!?! What the hell does- HEY! I'm gonna kick your-  
  
ST: Umm, yes. Meet Draco. He's a "new" muse. If you've already read the new chapter of bos, you'll notice his first appearance.  
  
TK: He's a jerk.  
  
Draco: You're a git.  
  
TK: Stop your damn English talk!!  
  
Draco: Oh shove it you bunch of bullocks.  
  
TK: What does that mean?!?!  
  
ST: Gee, I have been reading way too much Harry Potter fanfiction. Oh well! Enjoy the next chapter. Oh, I'm sorry if it seems like I didn't put much effort into it. It's really only something that I started to do out of boredom, and to help solve my writer's block. But now that I'm semi out of block, I don't feel like trying too hard. Plus I only got a few hours of sleep last night and am only gonna get so many tonight since I'm too lazy to get up off my computer and go to bed and am not all here at the moment. And boi do I want that damned blink 182 CD. I'm listening to the radio right now and they're on and I wish I could get my hands on it. But I'm poor. And I don't own Digimon. Wow. Complaints and disclaimer in one. Fun!  
  
Draco: On with the story then.  
  
TK: Hey you stupid English bastard, that's my line, my job!  
  
Draco: Pipe it you smarmy little muggle cartoon.  
  
TK: You shouldn't talk you ferret!  
  
Draco: Oh pul-eese. That's the best you can do? Honestly, it's like bickering with Weasley.  
  
ST: () Uh, yea. Okay. Back to what you came here for:  
  
**[chapter ]**  
  
(a/n: _the italics are TK aka yngndhplss_ –I'm aware that I had an e in the sn in the 1st chapter. Sorry. I changed it. **Bold is shygy32**)  
  
A week after my grounding was lifted my mind was clear from all thoughts that Davis had drilled into my head that night. It wasn't like me and this guy and me were even going to meet. We were just enjoying the pleasant conversations we had. There's nothing wrong with that, now is there?  
  
But then one night, one of our conversations changed everything I just said, everything I had ever said, everything, and anything, including my life.  
  
**hey hopeless. i was wondring, do you ever think about the ppl you meet online?  
**  
_um, why you ask?_  
  
**no reason. just seeing if you'd freak if i were sum1 totaly diffrent from what you picture**  
  
_why? r you some secret 40 yr old dude who wants to rape me?_  
  
**lol. you wish, but no**  
  
_good  
_  
**you didn't really think that?  
**  
_couldn't help. read what you typed_  
  
_you see?  
_  
**lol. your right. sry.**  
  
_ok  
_  
**no what i meant was- hey, you arnt a 45 yr old dude, are you?**  
  
_no worries. im that anonymus 16 yr old in odiaba_  
  
**odiaba? perfect**  
  
_why?_  
  
**you wanna meet?**  
  
That's when my heart leapt into my chest. Who was this guy? My god, I was doing exactly what Davis told me not to. How could I fall into this trap so easily? I had to say no. Thank you but no thanks. It wouldn't be hard, I mean it's only text.  
  
_sure_  
  
**cool! how bout the arcade by the pizza place. you know this place?  
**  
I did. It was across the street form Kari and Tai's place.  
  
_yep  
_  
**sweet. tomorow?  
**  
_what time?  
_  
**2?**  
  
_ok  
_  
**you sure?  
**  
_yea  
_  
**alright cool. then i can show you what I mean.**  
  
My heartbeat was rapid and my fingers sweaty from gripping my mouse. I did it. I was meeting some online person that I didn't even know. What the hell was I doing? All those parental lectures started to haunt me. Never give out your personal information. Never tell anyone where you live or when you'll be alone. Never meet anyone that you don't directly know.  
  
And what did this shygy mean by, 'i can show you what i mean'? How did he think that I wouldn't get suspicious with his direct question about my thoughts on people I meet online? What did I get myself into?  
  
I was meeting a guy whom I had been corresponding with for about four months and thought that we had a lot in common tomorrow. Meeting him. In person. I was in the shit now. And I had no other choice but call the only person I could, Davis.  
  
He did chew me out. But I knew he could be counted on for support and help. He was always there. He told me that he'd go to Kari's for a "make-out session" and watch out for anything suspicious. He actually took it a lot better then I thought, due to all the heat he gave me before when I slept over at his place.  
  
"Hey dude, just telling you this now, you owe me one. For real. Maybe a head job or I dunno, a threesome with Kar. She'd be willing-"  
  
"Davis. Sick. C'mon."  
  
"Oh, sorry." I knew he was just being sarcastic. It was so, him. "By the way, the reason I'm so lax on this whole situation is because he asked to meet on your turf. But it also gives me plenty more reasons to be on my guard, incase he expects you to be relaxed. Don't worry. If anything happens I'll kick ass."  
  
Confused yet? Don't worry. It gets even more confusing.  
  
**[][][that next day][][]**  
  
I was as nervous as hell for what I was about to do. But, strangely, I was also anxious and slightly excited. I mean, this shygy and me, we were like completely compatible. However, it could all be some game that this guy's playing with me, trying to see how far he could get with kids he met on the chat lines.  
  
As I waited for 2 o'clock to come, my mind played pong with these facts. I couldn't stop thinking, was he trying to befriend me better or was he trying to kidnap me, handcuff me, drag me to his van, drive me out to a secluded field and do what he wished t o me? I guess I would find out. Which scared me even more.  
  
Davis was the only person who kept me sane. We met up at his place before the big meeting and he prepped me.  
  
"You sure you wanna do this dude?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You're psycho, really. I really think you should ditch it."  
  
I gave my friend a longing look. "C'mon Dai. You were all for it yesterday."  
  
He sighed. "I know. I just didn't have a whole night to think about it, ya know?"  
  
"Yes, I do know."  
  
As we sat on his living room couch staring aimlessly at the TV that blared some senseless anime that is worthless to even remember, I twiddled my thumbs and waited fro the clock that read 1:47 to say 1:48.  
  
"You okay dude?"  
  
I turned to Davis and squeaked what was supposed to be a very reassuring mm hmm. Unfortunately it wasn't. Not even to me.  
  
"You know I'm gonna be right across the street, right? So, if you need anything, just run over. Knock first. Kari might need to throw her shirt back on. I mean-"  
  
I laughed at this. Everyone besides Tai and me thought that they really did snog senseless while locked in either apartments for hours on end. Davis and Kari would be sure to kill me if I told the rest that they actually talked a lot and mostly fooled around with playstation games instead of loosing their virginity in many different ways.  
  
"Teeks, you listening dude?" I nodded and glanced at the clock. 1:57.  
  
"Davis, isn't it time to get going?"  
  
Davis quickly flipped the tube of and stood up. "Ready when you are captain."  
  
Sometimes I wonder if a friend like Davis should make me feel pleased or punished.  
  
So we made our way to Tai and Kari's place. Once on Cherry Street, the street across from the arcade and pizza place, Davis patted me on my back and told me once again that he'd be looking out for me. I knew he would be, so I smiled and thanked him for everything.  
  
"Hey, no problemo. I'm a friend, that's what we do."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "It's a thing of beauty when Dai's on duty."  
  
"Oh ha ha. Go meet your old grampie. I've got a hot date waiting!"  
  
As he jogged up towards the stairs of the complex, I shouted back at him, "With the Playstation or N64?" I barely heard his reply, but knew it was either sexual or inappropriate.  
  
Pushing all my fears and regrets aside, I made my way across to the arcade. My eyes darted around, looking up and down the street for anyone. How would shygy look? Pansy and uptight, scraggly and poor, average and trim, punkish and sharp, jocky and confident, humble and nerdy? There were so many options and so many images popped into my head.  
  
Then I saw the back of a shirt that read, "You may hate me and taunt me, but in my imagination I shall torture you for all eternity with bad acne and BO". I knew it had to be him. We had always joked that every jerk that had ever called us names would be totally tormented by teenage problems in countless situations conjured up in our minds. It was an inside joke we had.  
  
I smiled and laughed at myself. Of course. How could I be so stupid? It had to have been a kid my age. There was no way a 40-year-old guy could hold the façade of a 16-year-old boy that long and that well. I walked up and stopped briefly.  
  
What if he was someone I know? What if it was someone ugly? I don't know why I even cared about his appearance at that moment, but my image of shygy was a smart, yet active, interesting attractive guy who was just about as average as I was. I don't know why, but I had to have that image kept intact.  
  
So, just to be on the cautious side, I passed right by him, tilting my head to the side to catch a not so obvious glance at the boy who stood leaning against the brick wall of the arcade. The face I saw made me gasp and nearly choke on my own tongue. I tried to keep my pace up and walk away as intended, by my feet halted and my mouth ran away without my brain's consent.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
**[to be continued in the next installment of the net set]  
  
[now back to where we left our authoress and her muse amusement]**  
  
TK: Hey! That's not funny! Malfoy has got to go!  
  
ST: Hmn, that's not how the author's notes were supposed to start off, but, okay. So, what did you guys think? Too evil of a cliffhanger? I was going to continue but then decided to let it dangle. Not to mention that I need to go type up 02 before I pass out from exhaustion.  
  
Draco: What about this dilemma? What are you going to do with us?  
  
ST: Let you sit and squabble. It's way more entertaining and better resting than me and Teeks taking shots at each other.  
  
TK: Grrrreat. So you mean I'm stuck with this brat?  
  
Draco: Pardon, but did you just call me a brat?  
  
TK: I believe I did dude.  
  
Draco: Well, mate, I think you need to watch that muggle mouth of yours before I hex you to next week. And if you don't get rid of that horrid, what do you call it? A hat? Yes, well, be rid of it or I might have to hex you anyway. Merlin knows what else I could hex you for. Rudeness, boringness...  
  
TK: SHUT HIM UP!!  
  
ST: Ha! I've never seen you so flustered before Teeks. Anyways, back to business. On my profile is a bunch of info on my stories. So, go read and find out the progress. You'd get a better description on the new chapter of bos, but I'm too lazy and tired to care. In fact, I'm skipping 02 and going to bed.  
  
Draco: Could you resolve this matter now?  
  
ST: What, and let one of you go? No way!  
  
TK: Evil bastard.  
  
ST: I know you love me.  
  
TK: Do not!  
  
ST: Then why not let Draco take over?  
  
TK: Cause I- I, eh, well, I uh, er, I-I can't let him!  
  
ST: Okay then.  
  
Draco: What is the final line? Until then? What kind of catch phrase is that?  
  
ST: MY kinda catch phrase. Til then!  
  
**[tbc]**


	4. chapter 3

**We Met On The Net**  
  
ST: Oh hi and hello all you readers! How are you? Have you missed me while my computer has been disposed of and is temporarily sitting in a Best Buy being checked out by the Geek Squad? Cause I sure have missed you! I have sunk to the low of using the library's computer. Ahh, oh well. It's better than sulking and wishing my damned computer would work so I could use my own instead of hurriedly typing this up while anxiously glancing over my shoulder, trying to see if anyone's reading this and thinking, 'well she's lost it'. But, yea. Anywho, here are my thankies to reviewers:  
  
** Tyson FoxFlame**: _Hey gurile! Hope your dance competition went well! Thankies for the rose! Hope you get BR or eyes up soon!_  
  
** LoveSovereign**: _Thank you very much for the warning. I won't really be using Ims anymore that often, so yea. And I don't really think ff.net will mind my extended author's notes. I've read longer and more worse conversed ones. So I don't think I'm in that much of trouble. Thank you though!_  
  
** mima57775**: _You are the utmost sweetheart in the history of sweethearts! Thank you for all your kind words! You sure do still make my day!_  
  
Draco: Thank you. Does this mean that you like me better?  
  
TK: No it doesn't! Tell him, mima. Tell him that I'M better!  
  
ST: Go away. I'm not done! Eh, continuing:  
  
** digigirl-izumi**: _My goodness girl! My room is overflowing with all your nice things and plushiez and what not! You are very generous to give me all these things! Thank you! And I'm so glad that I inspired you!_  
  
** PerpleXed**: _Oh ho ho! You're starting to use my overused catchphrase! And, you rock, not me! Fyi, every time I read your stories, I crack up too!_  
  
** DarkLights**: _I know, cliffies are the all and above evil, but you can't tell me that they aren't worth it! Hope you like this chapter even better!_  
  
** Point**: _Yes, thank you for the, uh um, correction as you would like to call it. I'm glad you're reading my story, but please, next time, be nicer to my reviewers! LS meant well. Thank you, though. Enjoy the story._  
  
That wraps it up ladies and possible gentlemen. I'm not in the mood to fight with my muses, so I- oh crap.  
  
TK: Sentay, what are we gonna do with you?  
  
Draco: Honestly, did you really think that we'd fall for that?  
  
TK: Bribing us with pockey! And rice balls! Ha! You're a joke!  
  
Draco: The git is absolutely right! Like I would eat something as bizarre sounding as uh, pokey.  
  
TK: Pockey fool.  
  
Draco: Whatever. And rice balls? Ick.  
  
TK: Chocolate covered rice balls. They're quite good you know.  
  
Draco: Chocolate covered?   
  
TK: Yes. Pockey is a chocolate treat, too. Biscuit sticks dipped in chocolate. Yum.  
  
Draco: Chocolate? I thought pokey was some kind of bird.  
  
TK: It's pockey, and it's actually really really good.  
  
Draco: Well I love chocolate.  
  
(The two blondes stand motionless, drool slowly emitting from their mouths)  
  
Draco: Well mate, race you?  
  
TK: You're so on dude!  
  
(they run towards the food stall that is located somewhere in the depths of ST's brain)  
  
ST: That was too damn easy. Didn't even have to argue. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
** [the net set]  
  
[chapter #]**  
  
Who would've thought. Of all the people in Japan, and there are a lot of people in Japan, it had to be, was, just so became someone I already knew.   
  
Was I supposed to be disappointed? Wasn't I supposed to be relieved? Relieved that it wasn't some psycho serial killer? Happy that it was a friend?  
  
But no. I was disappointed. I was upset that it was a person whom I could count on my hand of close enough friends. And it made my stomach weigh down, way down.   
  
I wished that I could've slunk away, stood him up and then emailed him saying I was moving to Bora Bora. But I just had to call out his name, didn't I? Blow my cover. Lose the upper hand. I'm such an idiot.  
  
And of course, he turned around. "Takeru?"  
  
I smiled weakly and gave a small nod of the head. "Yea."  
  
Ken smiled politely, as usual, and said, "It's been, what, a week? Funny, meeting you here."  
  
My heart stopped, but somehow the echo's of my last few heartbeats rumbled up to my head and nearly shook me to the ground. "What?"  
  
Ken, still smiling profoundly, repeated, "Well, us digidestined haven't seen each other lately. Um, actually probably just me. But I should've known that I'd run into someone here. It's good to see you."  
  
I must've been on auto pilot, for my head nodded in agreement and understanding, but I didn't really get what he was saying.  
  
Then it hit me light a freight train at 60 miles per hour. He didn't know that I was hopeless. He didn't know that I knew that he was shygy. He didn't know that I didn't know that he didn't know that I knew that he was the online guy that I was meeting. The guy that I had been chatting with for, like, months.  
  
Before I could blurt it out and ruin my only chance of escape, I simply said, "Yea, well, I'm going to meet someone, Davis actually, so I've gotta go, but it was nice seeing you, and you should call, you know?" Okay, so it wasn't that simple.  
  
Still casually slightly leaning against the brick wall, Ken smiled, or well remained smiling, and said, "That sound great. I miss hanging with you guys."  
  
It struck my heart and I almost didn't go. He was a friend after all, you know? And a good one at that. So, I have to confess to you, I didn't go.  
  
"Um, Ken. Are you, like, waiting for someone? Cause Davis isn't going anywhere. He's with Kari and, well, I really don't need to watch them go at each other while playing some meaningless racing game, you know? And if you can't then, well, I guess, you know-"  
  
Laughing, he cut me off. "Yea, I'm waiting for someone, but I don't think he'll show up."  
  
I smiled. "Alrighty then. Arcade?"  
  
"I thought you didn't want to watch people go at each other while playing a game."  
  
I rolled my eyes and led Ken into the game arcade. "I meant Kari and Davis. They bicker like siblings. Which is really disturbing since they're going out and all."  
  
Ken's eyes widened, due half to the light change from the dimly lit neon arcade and the other to what I had said. "They're going out?"  
  
Before I could question his question, he laughed and said, "I know. I was being sarcastic. Davis calls me almost every night. He likes to tell me about he different ways that Kari's hair can part."  
  
Shoving Ken lightly, I sighed. "You had me for a second there. And I pity you. I get the different shoes she wears and how they match his."  
  
And we spent the day together. I almost forgot that he was shygy. Too busy having fun I guess. But, it hit home when I swirled on my desk chair at 4 am, smiling heavily while still on the high I got from hanging from Ken, and checked my inbox.  
  
There were four messages. One from Davis.  
  
**From:** **soccerdudeisavedtheworldtokyopop.com  
**  
**Subject:** **old geezer  
**  
_hey man, howd your metting go? you didnt stop bye so i didnt know if it was bad or bad. call me!!!!!!!!!_  
  
One from my email service provider. One from a porn advertising spam system, asking horrid things form me. And one from shygy.  
  
**From: shygy32charter.net  
**  
**Subject: (none)**  
  
_hi. sorry i couldnt make it. i ran into an old friend who needed help and lost track of the time. maybe next time, ? cya_  
  
Maybe I wanted to lie, maybe I didn't. Okay, I didn't. But what do you expect me to do? Confess?  
  
**To: shygy32charter.net  
**  
**Subject: RE(none)**  
  
_thats ok. i didn't get there neway. so mb yr on 2 late, but yea. later.  
_  
As soon as I sent it, up popped an IM. It was shygy. We chatted till 6 am.  
  
Was I supposed to feel guilty? Was I supposed to feel bad for deceiving my good friend Ken?  
  
If I was, I sure didn't.  
  
**[to be continued in the fourth installment of the net set]  
  
[back to your authoress]**  
  
ST: Whatcha think? Too short, I know. But I am doing this at the library where they can throw me off at any moment. Anyways, review and tell me how you thought it turned out. Even I wasn't expecting that. () Sorry for the crapiness and hte really hurrynessness.   
  
Til then  
  
**[tbc]**


	5. chapter 4

We Met On The Net  
  
ST: My oh my, I'm just full of updates, aren't I?  
  
So, here's the fourth chapter in my little "net set". I'm really surprised on how popular this story is! I'm not even trying to make it good!  
  
I mean, I'm sooo glad you all like it! You all are so kind!  
  
Oh, just a note, the joke told in this story was told to me by a very good friend of mine that I met during computer camp. He was so funny and nice. And smart! And cute... =)  
  
But, anyways, if you want to see what I was doing at computer camp, go to my (updated!) profile and click the link at the bottom. The one labeled: My web site I made at computer camp.  
  
Other than that, I hope you really enjoy this chapter. I think it's pretty funny, if not uneventfull.  
  
Thankie time!  
  
mima57775, miricles-3, digigirl-izumi, Starlite Nightfall, destiny, Megami Kinshin, Renn, It's ME!, DarkLights,  
  
Another World: Thank you! They were yummy! Oh, by the way, (gives you a pen) here's a new one. =)  
  
PerpleXed: Dudie. I wish I could read what you typed. (sweatdrops)  
  
A Takari Lover: Thank you! It's nice to know that I'm "SO !#$% UP!"  
  
Tyson FoxFlame who's high on Disneyland: I just like yer name! =)  
  
Point, LoveSovereign, It's ME!, and DarkLights.  
  
You all are so nice! And I got my first straight out flame! From A Takari Lover! I think ATL is upset that I put Kari with Davis instead of TK. (sweatdrops) I did put the coupling on the summary, did I not?  
  
Yeppers, that'd be all for now! Oh, sorry bout not bolding or itallicing. is being a jerk right now.  
  
On with the story!   
  
[the net set]  
  
[chapter $]  
  
Shygy and hpless were to meet three more times after that. And two out of the three hpless did not show up. The other was because shygy had an emergency including a menopausing mother and a father away on business. Poor Ken, uh, I mean, poor shygy had to handle his distressed mother all by himself.  
  
But the other two times shygy did wait for hpless, in front of the arcade once more and the other down the street from the local park. Both times though, no hpless.  
  
But, good ole Takeru Takashi, me!, somehow ran into shygy, er, I mean, Ken. And both times me and Ken hung out and had a blast. I loved living a double life. It was super cool.  
  
Okay, so this was my excuse for not fessing up to Ken/shygy. I was living in a cool double life! ... Yea right. Denial was so not a nice friend to have, especially in times like these.  
  
I knew the whole time that I had this unexplainable crush on shygy. But taking a liking to Ken was as anticipated as finding out he was my online chat friend. Even though Ken and shygy were, like, the same person, it just wasn't the same, you know. We had like two sides.  
  
And not only is that part confusing, but the part that had me baffled was how much fun I was having with Ken online, and then how much fun I was having with Ken offline.  
  
Not to mention the continuous question: which one did I like better?  
  
Now that was a hard question. Shygy and me, hpless, had so much in common and could talk about everything and if anything. Ken and me, me-me, we just had fun hanging out.  
  
Lost yet? Well, try living it. The fourth time shygy and hpless had planned to meet had to have been the most fun of them all. I told him to meet me, hpless, at the nearby park, a different one from last time, for I had a plan that would help me, me-me, not look like I knew where he was going to be every time.  
  
And he accepted.  
  
[][][][]  
  
That day was to be perfect. Tai and me planned to shoot some hoops at the only basketball court in Odiaba, the one in the park by the Elementary school that all us digidestined went to, except Ken of course. We played one on one for an hour, a long enough time for Davis and Kari to "do the hibbidy jibbity" and for a certain someone to wait for a certain no-show.  
  
Sure enough, right on time, there was Ken's thin frame sitting on a bench down the sidewalk from where Tai and I stood, in front of the soccer field. Seeing him, I stole the ball from Tai, did a left hand lay-up, and laughed pompously. "Ha! That's, what Tai? 18 to 4? And, what is the game called?"  
  
Tai scowled playfully and attempted to take back the ball from its current dribbling position in my right hand. "I'm well aware that the game is called 20, so give it over and I'll get up there. I can count too, you know."  
  
Hearing our overly loud voices (I was doing it on purpose, Tai was just naturally loud), Ken looked over and noticed us. I noticed him noticing us and slowly drug out the game as slow as I could. Basketball just wasn't Tai's sport, although I'd give him E for effort. As I sunk the winning shot right through the rim, Ken approached us and laughed as I did a victory dance along the three point line.  
  
"Ahh, victory is mine, again!"  
  
Tai rolled his eyes and against his will smiled, too. "Yea yea. How did you become so humble TK?"  
  
The truth was, I never really am very braggish. It was because Ken was there, to my left, watching me with his pretty eyes and happy face. But Tai didn't seem to notice a difference, for he played along like this was a daily routine. Which was fine by me.  
  
It didn't take long for Tai to feel the other presence, and he turned to face Ken after a few second. "Oh. Hey Ken!"  
  
"Hello Tai. Hi TK."  
  
Tai grinned at Ken and Ken shyly grinned back. There was this unspoken tension between the two, almost like they weren't so comfortable around each other. Which was completely understandable due to our digidestined days. Tai never could forget, but he did forgive. He was naturally friendly and Ken was naturally polite. And that was that.  
  
As they smiled their hellos to each other, Tai started to make his way towards the end of the court where two water bottles lay. "So, TK, I've got to go make sure that Davis wasn't being serious when he said hibbidy jibbity, okay? Laterz. Uh, bye Ken."  
  
We both nodded goodbye to the older teen and watched him pick up one of the two bottles and then jog back towards his apartment. Turning to Ken, I smiled excitedly and said, "So, what brings you to Odiaba?"  
  
Sighing softly, Ken replied nonchalantly, "Oh, just hoping to run into someone."  
  
I smiled brightly. "Really. Could that someone be me perhaps?"  
  
Ken laughed and shook his head. "No, but it looks like my search was futile. He's not here."  
  
Frowning to say my apologies, I took my aim and shot. "Well, that's too bad. So, do you want to do something?"  
  
He nodded and we walked over to the other water bottle and I picked it up. Ken then said, "What are we going to do this time?"  
  
"This time?"  
  
Nodding again, Ken explained, "Well, the last time I was in Odiaba I ran into you and we hung out in the park, remember?" Remember? How could I forget? I was so lucky that I didn't slip up and reminded myself to play dumb.  
  
"Oh yea! That was awsome. But, I was thinking something different."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How about laser tag?"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
[][][a/n: h=tk and s=ken. Damn is not letting me bold nor itallic][][]  
  
That same day, at about 11 pm, as I sat down on my desk chair and clicked my internet hook up button, I reminisced about my day with Ken. Laser tag, skating, and then custard at Culvers. It was a blast.  
  
As soon as I was connected, I received an IM.  
  
S: heys there. what hapnd 2day?  
  
Time to kick in the excuse power of the Takashis.  
  
H: oh shit. im sry. i had a flippin dentist appntmint that my mum didnt tell me bout till this morn  
  
S: oh ok  
  
H: yea, im real sry. i wuz really lookin forward to meeting you  
  
S: mb next time  
  
H: yea  
  
S: so, did you hear about the soccer scores? can you believe japan beat england?  
  
H: did they? that kicks!  
  
S: you dont watch soccer do you?  
  
H: not reely. rather watch basketball. much better  
  
S: you any good?  
  
H: sure! why? you wanna try me?  
  
S: lol. no thats ok  
  
You see? Perfection online and offline. I had it made.  
  
[][][][]  
  
But, like everything in life, things don't stay perfect forever. At least I didn't have to sit in denial that long, unless you call two months and three weeks long. But I don't want to sound pathetic, so I'm saying two months and three weeks is nothing.  
  
One pretty mellow Saturday morning, one week into summer and one week after the last hang out with Ken at the laser place, I got an unexpected visitor.  
  
No not Davis. He was already there. Sure, he was unexpected, too, but for all the years that I've been best friends with him I should've expected him to drop by at any unforeseen time.  
  
Naw, I'm sure that you can guess that it was Ken. Surprise surprise, huh?  
  
Anyways, I opened the door to see the, yes, very cute Ichijouchi pride n joy on my doorstep. I was literally speechless. "Uh, K-ken."  
  
"Hey TK." How could he smile like that? If only he knew how his smiles sent goose bumps running all over my arms and shivers down my back.  
  
"It's the Kenmyster!" Leave it up to Davis to somehow be at the wrong place at the right time, if you know what I mean.  
  
"Oh, hi Davis. I should've known you'd be here. I need to talk to TK, so you be a good boy and sit tight, kay?"  
  
Davis nodded sarcastically and gave me a toothy grin. "You behave you two. We can only have two sex-crazed fools in this town, and Kar and me already fit the slot."  
  
Smirking evilly, I struck back with a stinging remark. "Yea yea Motomiya, you better not touch that phone while I'm gone. I don't need you to rack up the phone bill with calls to you precious Kare-bear. Okay?"  
  
Seeing that I had hit gold with Davis' secret nickname for Kari, I walked out the door, leaving Davis to his rage and pouting, closing the door behind me. Ken and I stood there for a moment, just kinda hanging out, if you know what I mean.  
  
Then, "So, TK, this may sound pretty strange, but I was wondering, would you mind if I referred you to a friend of mine?"  
  
Caught off guard, I stuttered, "Huh? Wha-what'dya mean? What friend?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "Oh, just, a friend. You two sure have a lot in common."  
  
"R-really? Um, maybe I know him. What's his name? Or, her?"  
  
Smiling a bit goofily, Ken replied, "Oh, you remember, the friend I keep trying to get together with? Yea, him. He's an online friend, you know. The kind you meet online."  
  
"Yea, online." Somehow I knew the shit going down. "Y-yea. They're cool. B- but, why me?"  
  
"Oh, just cause you two seem to like to do the same things. You both enjoy basketball, you both love the band Xantic. You know, simple things." Crap. I'd told both the online and offline Ken these things.  
  
"R-really? Th-that's just awsome!"  
  
Ken nodded. "Yep, I know. Hey, but anyways, do you wanna do something? Knowing Davis as well as I do, he's on your phone right now, speaking sweet nonsense to Kari."  
  
Not even checking to see if Ken was right, cause I knew he was, I said yes and we headed out towards the downtown area of Odiaba. As we walked along on the sidewalk, Ken told me a joke, and I hyperventilated.  
  
"So, there's these two muffins, right?"  
  
Shit shit shit! Ken is trying to get me and me-online-me to, to- I don't know what, but he's trying something!  
  
"And they're put an oven-"  
  
What am I going to do? I can't pretend I don't know what he's talking about! That's just mean!  
  
"So, the first muffin says, 'It's gettin pretty hot in here.'"  
  
Or is it? Cause if I lie to Ken, then he won't find out I've been frauding the whole time, that I'm a sneaky online, double crosser- person.  
  
"And the other one says, 'Holy crap! A talking muffin!'"  
  
Then again, if I lied to Ken, I'd lying. And lying is never good.  
  
"Heh, did you hear that TK? Talking muffin... heh, uh, TK?"  
  
But in this case it might be. It is a tricky sticky situation.  
  
"Takeru?"  
  
"Of course if I told ken I was the online person, he'd freak and never want to talk to me again."  
  
Hearing my voice, I suddenly stopped walking and turned to Ken. "Shit. I said that out loud didn't I?"  
  
[to be continued in the fifth installment of the net set]  
  
ST: Hah! Cliffhanger! I'm sorry, but I just had to leave it like that! So, go on and review, okay? Yep! Review this chapter for your nice widdle authoress! And now, I must go. I have to go mow my lawn. Then come back inside, read some stories, read you reviews, then update 02 and possibly this story!  
  
Til then...  
  
[tbc] 


	6. chapter 5

We Met On The Net  
  
ST: Heyas! You're all thinking: Holy crap! She's back! How'd that happen?  
  
Well, truth be told, I do not know. But here it is! Another chapter! You lucky dogs!  
  
Now, I had an interesting question asked in a review: Where were Draco and TK in the last a/n? Were they kidnapped by Umbridge?  
  
Nice PerpleXed! You were close! Very close.  
  
Draco: No, it wasn't Umbridge.  
  
TK: Close enough.  
  
Harry: It was me!  
  
(ST, TK and Draco all sweatdrop)  
  
Harry: What? Was it something I said?  
  
ST: No! Of course not!  
  
Draco: Why is Boy Blunder here?  
  
TK: First he kidnaps us and now he intrudes on OUR a/ns?  
  
ST: Our? You and Dray are actually working together on this one?  
  
Draco: Well, rather him than Boy Blunder.  
  
Harry: Hey! I'm not a blunder... (sniff)  
  
ST: Aww! Poor Harry!  
  
Draco and TK: Oh pul-ese!  
  
ST: Anyways, enough chit chat. Here's the fifth of the set, and the next will probably be the last. Oh, just a note: TK's thinking is very waked out. I was in a strange mood as I wrote this...  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
Draco and TK and Harry: On with the story!  
  
(Dray and TK glare at poor Harry)  
  
Harry: What?  
  
[the net set]  
  
[chapter %]  
  
Have you ever done something that was really stupid? I mean, beyond stupid, like super-stupid. More stupid than anything in the world. So stupid that you wish you could shrivel up and die at the exact moment after the stupid thing occurred. So incredibly stupid that if you had a gun in your hand, you'd shoot yourself. Well, your foot, cause death isn't fun. But so stupid that you'd wish you had a gun to shoot yourself with.  
  
Oh, well, I've done some pretty stupid stuff in my lifetime. But never, NEVER as stupid as I did when I spoke my thoughts out loud for the whole world to hear. Except, the whole world didn't hear. Oh no. Just Ken. The only person I didn't want to hear.  
  
What was I expecting? Duh! Complete and utter rejection, be shunned forever, yelling, hate, totally pissed-off-ness, and most of all, disgust and hate. But I already said hate. Cause that's what I feared, beyond everything else. Ken was going to hate me. Of course he was.  
  
Who wouldn't hate their so-called friend for impersonating another person online and not telling them? Well, I wouldn't, but I'm of course saying that because I was the victimizer, not the victim, Ken.  
  
So, as I waited for the hate to come flying down like evil fireballs, nothing. Ken just stared at me, like he was waiting for me to respond to something he had said.  
  
"Did you hear that TK? Talking muffins... You did get it, right?"  
  
Waitaminute? Had I not just spoke out loud the fact that I swindled you into, uh, well, having fun with me I guess, but still, lying, well, not being truthful about my identity? Or was just going bonkers?  
  
"Okay, let me explain it: The muffin was talking to the other muffin, and then the muffin is all like, 'Holy crap! A talking muffin...' You, do, uh, get the joke, right? Or should I tell another one? Cause I know this really good one about these three guys who get shipwrecked."  
  
Ken started walking again and I followed. Did mistaken my stupid mistake? Did I not just confess my guilty untruthfulness?  
  
"So, they get washed up onto shore. And it just so happens that the island is inhabited by cannibals."  
  
I appeared so. Oh crap that was a close one. I almost thought I was broiled steak there for a moment.  
  
"So, the islanders approach the three men and go, 'Buh-guyu-buh-buh', cause they don't speak English, but the chief did."  
  
Even though my sorry hide was saved from possible defrienship by Ken, I couldn't help but wonder, what if I really did say that thought out loud?  
  
"So, the chief says to the three guys, 'We're gonna kill you, eat you, then use your skin to make our canoes. But, before you die, we'll give you anything you want so you can kill yourself.'"  
  
I most probably likely would've gotten exactly what I thought I would've, pure hate. And disgust. And, yea, you get my point.  
  
"So, the first guy says, 'Oh just give me a bucket.' So, they give him a bucket, and he whams it over his head, dying instantly."  
  
A bucket on an island. Interesting. Oh, wait! I'm supposed to be thinking about what would've happened. Well, maybe Ken wouldn't've been that mad. Maybe not at all.  
  
"And then the second guy goes, 'Aww, just give me a rope.' They give him the rope and he walks out into the forest and hangs himself."  
  
Not likely. Ken can have quite the temper, even if he doesn't look it.  
  
"And then the third guy says, 'Gimme a fork.' So they do. And the guy stars stabbing himself all over with the fork and says, 'I may be dead, but you canoes are screwed!'"  
  
I laughed lightly, cause my mind told me to. I had to pretend that I got that. Cause I didn't. I was too busy trying to figure out how I confused myself into thinking that I had said that one thought out loud.  
  
"Well, if you did tell Ken, then I'd say he'd be not at all freaked out, cause he already knows, and that he'd still talk to you, cause Ken's not that bad of a person."  
  
Hmm, interesting thought. Hey, I didn't think that! I quickly turned to Ken again, halting again. He had this all knowing, yet innocent smile on his face.  
  
"Y-you did hear that?"  
  
Ken rolled his eyes. "Of course I did."  
  
"An-and you know? How?"  
  
"I knew since the one chat where you over at Davis' house. Remember? I sent him an email. You didn't even think to look at the email address, did you? Well, Davis knew you didn't know, cause he just knows this stuff, you know? And well, told me, and then we concocted a plan to see how far things would go. And, well, it went this far."  
  
Shaking my head slowly, I tried to process this through my brain. He knew. The whole time. He knew it was me.  
  
"You-you- I- I thought-"  
  
"Yep. I was the one tricking you. I was quite funny that you didn't catch on quicker, though."  
  
He knew. And he thought it was funny. I couldn't take it.  
  
Fleeing by embarrassment, I ignored Ken's calls and raced all the way home. I nearly unhinged the door when opening it and basically destroyed it when I slammed it shut. Davis, most certainly, was on the phone, smiling, until he saw the look of sheer terror on my face.  
  
"Kare, gotta go. The shit's hit the fan."  
  
The lucky goggle head hung up the phone and sprung up before I could properly place my fingers around his neck. "Whoa! Teeks! What the hell?"  
  
My shocked expression finally faded, the anger on my face catching up to what I was feeling inside. "You-you, bastard! You knew! The whole f-ing time! You knew he knew! And you just let me go on with it, didn't you?"  
  
Leaping at him, he rushed to stand behind the couch, separating us. "Dude! Chill!" I tried to get him left, but he went right. "I-I didn't mean to-" Tried right, he went left. "I just-"Faked left, went right, but he caught on. "Ken wanted-"Finally I just leapt over the couch and tackled him. "To get to know you."  
  
Breathing heavily, I seethed, "What? Get to know me? Doesn't he know me?"  
  
Panting, Davis shook his head. "Not in the platonic way, no. He-he said that he liked you and wanted to see if you could too."  
  
Here's where my last thread of understanding broke. Releasing Davis, who scrambled to sit up, I finally got what was coming. A total brain melt down.  
  
Meaning this: I didn't hear what Davis was saying as he waved his hand in front of my face. I couldn't even really see him that well, for a mist began to cloud my eyes. It took me a second to realize that I was crying.  
  
At that moment I really wanted a fork. You may have broken my mind, but you can't have the pleasure of breaking my body!  
  
What that thought was supposed to mean, I did not know. All I knew was that I was thinking it.  
  
Oh, how ironic it was that the tables had turned on me on such short notice.  
  
[][][][][]  
  
The next few days passed by pretty weirdly. Davis left the first day, but came back every other to check up on me. I still couldn't hear what he said, blocking out every word he uttered.  
  
My mother even started to worry when she was at home, telling me to lie down every so often and checking my temperature when she thought appropriate. I could barely hear her, too.  
  
Those days my computer sat at my desk, unused. Dust gathered and I could've sworn that I saw a cobweb there at one point. Maybe I was just being overly dramatic, though.  
  
On the eighth day of my haze, my good ole big bro Matt came for a visit. He said it was because he didn't have anything else better to do, but really I knew that my mom had asked him to come over.  
  
Not that I have a problem with my brother; he's awsome. I just wanted to be alone so I could heal. Okay, so I wanted to sit and pout. I was beaten at what I thought was MY own game! How would you feel?  
  
After pizza, an uninteresting game of pictionary, staring at the TV, and trying to talk to me, all wrapped up into four hours, Matt finally gave up and walked into my room.  
  
I heard the familiar sounds of my computer starting up and swiftly got out of my slump on the couch and raced into my room. "Matt? What are you doing?"  
  
"Ahh, so now he speaks. And only to tell his wonderful brother that he can't use his precious computer, right?"  
  
"Yes, now get out."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. Like Ken had, eight days ago. "Oh, come on. You know Dad doesn't have one. I need to get to know these things. Really! Just one hour. It's not like we were doing anything anyway."  
  
Sighing, I joined him by sitting on the floor next to my desk. I watched as he clicked the Internet button and up popped the pop-up window.  
  
"Hey! You've got mail!" Matt sniggered at his joke and started to trail the mouse to the read button, but I stopped him. "TK? What are you doing?"  
  
"No, what are you doing?"  
  
"Reading your mail."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Okay, I love my brother, but at that moment I didn't. I knocked him out of the chair, sitting on top of his chest, preventing him from doing what I had been avoiding for the past week and a day. "Takeru! Get off me! Stop being such a brat!"  
  
Try he might, but Matt couldn't get up from under my weight. "Jeeze kid. You've gained like, a zillion pounds. Holy crap! I can't breathe! Get up!"  
  
I pressed more weight into my brother's chest, causing him to gasp for air. "Not until you promise that you won't read my mail."  
  
"Crap! P-promise!"  
  
Letting him go, I sat back and watched in horror as Matt got up and quickly pressed the read button. "MATT! You promised!"  
  
Smiling profoundly, he said, "Ahh, I promised that I wouldn't read it. But I haven't, now have I? I know that one of these emails is what's been bothering. Yes, I am a good brother. Now, sit your butt down and read it."  
  
Not wanting to feel his big brother wrath, I did as I was told. Slowly, I searched the screen for the email I had been dreading, yet hoping for.  
  
There was only one item in my inbox. Thank god for filters. Anyways, there it was.  
  
From:   
  
Subject: talking muffin  
  
Okay, I know you were so not expecting all this, but, yea. I'm sorry about not telling you, but really maybe if you had told me first then none of this would've happened. I'm not saying it's your fault, just stating the truth. But, even though we've both lived lies these past few months, I'd have to say, I had fun. I like you TK. More than a friend. If you don't feel the same way, that's okay. But, if you do, then meet me in a week at the shore. 10 pm.  
  
Glancing quickly at the date of the email, I sighed in relief. It was sent a week ago. Then my eyes darted down to the clock on my computer. 9:52. Shit. It I ran, I'd be there in 10 minutes. If I ran. Meaning, if I went at all.  
  
"Get up and go."  
  
I turned to my brother, whoa was reskimming the email. "Huh?"  
  
"You heard me. Go get 'em tiger!"  
  
Reawakening from the small amount of shock, I got up and grabbed a sweater off of the floor. As I ran out in to the living room and to the front door, I pulled on my shoes and said loudly so my brother could hear from my room, "You owe me! You said you weren't gonna read it!" and pulled open the door, running out into the cold night.  
  
[][][][][]  
  
Luckily my estimation was pretty close, for I got to the shore in record time, 9 minutes and four seconds to spare. Of course, the clock that hung under the light pole at the beach was about a minute behind my home clock, so I was probably off a bit.  
  
As I panted and wiped the sweat off my head, I looked around. Ken was always a bit early, so he was either here now or not at all. As you can see, my thoughts were not very reassuring.  
  
And then I saw him, Ken, sitting on the bench across the street from the sidewalk that lead to the ocean water. I approached him slowly, my heart suddenly aching. Then, it really hit me. He liked me, more than a friend.  
  
And so did I him.  
  
When we reached speaking distance, Ken stood up, making the distance mush shorter than it was a few seconds earlier. My heart began to race and my hands began to sweat. I didn't know what to do.  
  
But then I looked into Ken's eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Just as he was about to speak, I did what I had to. I kissed him.  
  
And he kissed back.  
  
[to be continued in the six installment]  
  
[back to the future, uh, I mean, back to the a/ns]  
  
ST: So, did you like it? Yes! We finally get to the shonen-ai! Oh, and that little jolt in the plot... I'm so evil! I got you all really confused, didn't I? Oh, by the way, the other joke was also told to me by Jack. I mean, my friend from camp. Oh well, his name is Jack. And he's so cool. And wonderful. And smart. And funny. And, yea.  
  
Anyways, please review.  
  
Draco and TK and Harry: Til then!  
  
(Draco and TK glare at smiling Harry)  
  
Harry: What?  
  
(Draco and TK whisper to each other)  
  
Harry: Uh oh.  
  
Draco and TK: NOW!!  
  
(They chase poor Harry)  
  
[tbc]  
  
ps: I'm sorry about the itallics and bolds.  



	7. chapter 6

We Met On The Net  
  
Oh my. I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated lately! I've been bust with my new website. You should go check it out. It's a website all you guys would enjoy, really. It's called pulse, and the motto is: bringing you the obscure. Basically, it's a site that makes the world see the most overlooked slash/shonen-ai pairings. Well, at least the ones that I like and think should be more well known. So, if you've been changed by my stories and the weird couplings, then you should go to the site. If you go to my profile, you'll see a link to it. And it will also be my "homepage", if that makes things easier. So, yea.  
  
Anyways, time to thank the reviewers:  
  
It's ME!, mima57775, Renn, GKFan, PerpleXed, KitsuneAkai13, and miracles-3.  
  
You guys truly rock. =)  
  
Draco and Harry: On with the story!  
  
ST: Where's TK?  
  
Draco: I...don't...know?  
  
Harry: Dray locked him up in the dung-  
  
(Dray slaps Harry hard on the arm)  
  
Harry: OW! What did I do?  
  
ST: Oooo, Dray, there will be hell to pay once he gets out.  
  
Draco: I know... (sweatdrops)  
  
[the net set]  
  
[chapter ]  
  
Have you ever heard that song that you sing when you're little, cause it's almost like swearing. It's like, ooh, I'm saying bad words! Then, when you're older, you sing it to your friends to irritate them, cause irritating your friends is always worth while.  
  
You know, the one that goes:  
  
Miss Mary had tugboat, her tugboat had a bell  
  
Miss Mary went to heaven, her tugboat went to  
  
Hello operator, give me number nine  
  
And if you disconnect me, I'll kick you from  
  
Behind the refrigerator, there was a piece of glass  
  
Miss Mary sat upon it, and broke her little  
  
Ask me no more questions, and tell me no more lies  
  
The boys are in the bathroom, picking up their  
  
Flies are in the meadow, and bees are in the park  
  
Where Miss Mary and her boyfriend are kissing in the  
  
d-a-r-k d-a-r-k, dark dark.  
  
I don't know what caused me to remember this childish song that I used to hear Kari and Yolei sing all the time, giggling as the others would groan and tell them to stop. They sung it so much that I had memorized it. The sung it so much that I thought of it while –I- was kissing in the dark. Not at the park, but the shore is pretty close, isn't it? Two blocks away!  
  
But, the song's not the point. The point is: I was kissing Ken. Sure, we were in the dark, which I'll have to admit is pretty cool, but I couldn't've cared if it was bright and sunny out or if a tsunami was hovering above us. Cause kissing Ken was the best thing ever. Better than chocolate, better than listening to my favorite tunes, better than winning a free cruise to Australia, and much better than playing playstation games. Did Davis know kissing was this good? I'm sure that if he did know, then him and Kari wouldn't be talking and playing video games. Maybe it was because I was kissing Ken. And Davis kisses Kari. Ken and Kari are two very different people. And there's no argument over whom I'd prefer to kiss.  
  
It wasn't like it was a make-out kiss. It was just that, a kiss. But the whole point was that we were kissing. And I hadn't ever kissed anyone. Ken was my first kiss.  
  
Sounds romantic, but really it just made me a tad bit nervous. Cause, since I had not kissed anyone before except my mother (and mothers do not count cause, well, you know), I was worried that I was screwing it up.  
  
But I didn't have to worry that much. Ken didn't seem to mind. And if he did, he sure was good at hiding it. Very good.  
  
We kissed.  
  
And then, we weren't. But, it didn't matter. Cause we –had kissed-, you know? It's not like we were going to suck face all night.  
  
What we did do was stand there, smiling at each other, blushing madly. It was perfection.  
  
And then, just like that, Ken whispered, "I've got to get home. My parents will worry."  
  
I nodded, still smiling broadly. Watching him walk away, I sighed happily. I waited until I couldn't see him anymore and then I raced over to the one place that I could think of at that moment: Davis' place.  
  
I knocked on the door softly, knowing that Davis was probably watching TV while his parents were asleep. Sure enough, Davis answered the door in his pjs, his face sleepy with TV glare.  
  
"Takeru? What the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me you're that desperate for sex."  
  
I didn't care about Dai's really bad sexual comment (ha was too tired to think of a good one), cause he makes cracks all the time. But not only cause I'm used to his ways, but also cause I was so happy that I could skip.  
  
Immediately I hugged him, still smiling. Davis must not've expected it, cause he was kinda ridged before slowly hugging me back softly.  
  
"Okay, TK. You're scaring me. What happened?"  
  
I pulled away and grinned my teeth at him. Davis' eyes were like dinner plates, wide and shocked but I could see amusement behind them, like he knew exactly what had happened at the dock.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
Nodding profusely, my grin still wide and happy, Davis laughed and led me inside his apartment. We quietly made our way to his bedroom, slowly clicking the door shut behind us so his family would be spared from the girlish squeals I made once it was safe.  
  
Shhing me, but sill smiling along with me, Davis pointed at the bed. I sat down, still sighing will happiness. "I'll be guessing that you met up with Ken, eh?"  
  
I nodded again and fell back onto his bed, replaying the kiss in my mind. Nothing could spoil my glee. And nothing would dare try to.  
  
Davis didn't ask me questions, but he still had this smile on his face like everything was his idea. We didn't talk for the rest of the night. Davis let me have the bed while he took the floor.  
  
He was indeed the bestest friend anyone could have.  
  
[][][][]  
  
The next morning was a bit of havoc. At about 8 am, a knocking at the door woke us both up; it was that loud.  
  
At the door were my mother and my brother. Matt seemed to have an apologetic look on his face, and I understood immediately why he was apologizing, for my mother attacked me with a hug.  
  
"Oh my God! Takeru Takashi, don't you ever dare do that again, do you hear me? You gave me such a fright. And having your brother cover up for you was very stupid! He's such a bad liar. Oh, I was so worried!"  
  
Davis snickered from behind me at the comment about Matt, and my brother shot my friend a death glare usually reserved for Tai. When my mother released me from her hold, I slumped back beside Davis and tried to smile a sorry at her.  
  
"Now, next time you want to spend the night over at a friend's house at last moment's notice, just ask, okay? Don't go gallanting over and not tell me where you are! I nearly had a heart attack."  
  
"A conniption is more like it." My mother shot Matt a disapproving glance for his mumblings. "Well, I have to go to work. Are you going to stay here?"  
  
I turned to Davis, giving him an asking look. He shrugged his shoulders, basically not minding if I did. I smiled and turned back to my mom. "Yep. It seems so."  
  
[][][][]  
  
It may seem as though I'm being pretty vague, but this is all that I remember. That day passed like a blur, and all I remember is just hanging out at Davis' place, talking about worthless things that are so worthless that's it a bother to remember them.  
  
But the next day, whoosh. That was quite a day to remember. The first meeting after the "kiss".  
  
Davis had me and Ken meet up at his place for, as he called it, "manly hour". But really, it was just an hour full of gorging ourselves in chocolate fudge ice cream and watching a Tri Gun block. Quite immature, if you ask me.  
  
And if you had asked me a week ago, I would've been all over it.  
  
You see, throughout the whole "manly hour", all I could do was glance over at Ken, who would glance back and sometimes already be glancing.  
  
Now you're wondering, why didn't Ken and I just ditch Davis' ridiculous hang out for a snog fest? Cause, for one, we just couldn't do that to Davis, he was a pal. And for two, we were both way too nervous to go that far.  
  
But it was fun, sitting in the middle of the two boys, filing up on sweets and laughing my ass off at the TV. Not what you would call a date, for there were no 'date' themed things happening (unless you count the numerous times that Ken's hand would 'accidentally' bump into mine date themed) during the "manly hour", but I was a-okay with that.  
  
Any time spent with Ken is well spent.  
  
Especially the goodbyes.  
  
Yes, when Ken prepared to leave, much to Davis' dismay (and mine, although I didn't whine like my goggled friend did), he asked me to see him to the door.  
  
I followed with a skip in my step, glaring at Davis as he prepared to get up himself. Ken and I ignored the brunette's catcalls from the living room, both of us smiling at each other, as we made our way to the front door.  
  
"So."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Both blushing, we stared at the floor for a moment before I stepped closer. Ken looked me in the eye, a bit surprised to see me looking right back. Before I could second guess myself, I leaned in and kissed him.  
  
It was even more blissful than the first. Ken pressed into me, our lips touching perfectly. He took a step forward so our bodies were touching. It was beautiful.  
  
After about a second, I pulled away and grabbed his right hand with my left. He smiled at me before sighing and whispering, "I've gotta go."  
  
I nodded in response, mumbling an 'mm hm'. He slipped on his shoes and as he opened the door, he said, "Goodnight", and left.  
  
Once the door shut, I jumped up into the air in glee. I loved being in love. At least I thought it was love. I really didn't know; I had never been in love before.  
  
For the rest of the night (I stayed over at Davis' again, barely remembering to call my mother to tell her so she wouldn't have a stroke) all I thought of was Ken and the sudden burst of love I was feeling.  
  
Love, you know, that airy and light lifting thing, where it feels as though you can float. I felt so elated, that I could've sworn that I flew my way around Davis' apartment. It was a feeling of pure euphoric delightfulness.  
  
Ken, he was so wonderful, so gorgeous. Smart, funny, well mannered (like I would really care if he wasn't, I just like having reasons to accolade him), and perfect in every other way.  
  
He had no faults, even though everyone does. But, no. Not in my mind. He was immaculate, sinless, godly. He could do no wrong.  
  
And I wanted to be around him when I wasn't around him. I wanted to always be in his presence. I wanted to talk to him, to see him, to breathe the same air as him.  
  
Maybe those three days were pretty much just three days. But, to me, they were the long beginning into a feeling I had never known was possible to feel. And I loved it. I loved loving Ken.  
  
[][][][]  
  
The next day, the day after the "manly hour" date, us Digidestined had a get together planned at the local burger joint, an Americanized place called McDonalds. So, as giddy as I had been for the past days, I practically skipped there.  
  
Tai, Kari, Davis, and Sora we already there. I slid in next to Davis and we chatted, waiting for the others to show up. Me, I was just really waiting for Ken. I didn't care about the others as much as I did Ken.  
  
When my beautiful boyfriend, or as I was assuming due to the kiss, the 'date, and the second kiss that we were an item, finally showed up, all the rest were there. Elated, as an assuming boyfriend should be, I nearly jumped out of my seat to clamber over to his side.  
  
As I was as happy as a puppy who's greeting his fellow human friend, I barely didn't notice Ken's fairly obvious flinch and hesitance. Barely, meaning almost.  
  
"Ken?" I frowned, knowing that something was wrong, maybe that I was at fault. Then, as Ken's face blushed and our friends kinda hushed around us, I realized my fault.  
  
Ken was probably shy about the relationship and didn't want to make it the latest billboard for the rest of the group. Understanding completely, I unlatched myself from his arm and instead played the role of a regular friend.  
  
Have you ever heard of the phrase, to assume is to make an ass out of you and me? You know, ass-u-me. Yea, well, that afternoon, I made an ass out of myself for assuming. Ken, I'm not sure, probably just embarrassed I guess.  
  
I kept giving side glances to Ken, you know, still trying to see if I could fit in my part as hidden boyfriend. But, well, that didn't work out as I wished it did. Because, someone noticed.  
  
"TK, are you alright?"  
  
Turning to face Yolei, I gave her feigned innocence. "Why, of course Yolei. Why think different?"  
  
"I dunno, you just seem to keep looking at Ken for some strange reason."  
  
As if to prove her wrong, I scoffed and said to Ken, "I'm not looking at you, am I Ken?'  
  
Blushing, Ken merely shrugged. Frowning at the absence of the humor I knew he had, I sat in silence for the rest of the evening.  
  
It was confusing and hurtful. I thought Ken and I were together. Maybe I had just dreamed up the whole last few days. But it was too real to be imagination.  
  
All I knew was there was something up with Ken.  
  
Nobody wondered why I was so spacey for the remainder of our get together, but I didn't pay attention to their lack of notice. I was plotting what I was going to say to Ken when I talked to him later that night.  
  
[to be continued]  
  
ST: Arg, that was a crap chapter. It was fluff, confusing then even more confusing. But the character TK is confusing ,so maybe it makes sense to him, I don't know.  
  
Draco: Dear lord, you don't know anything, do you?  
  
ST: Hush. Anyways, that's all for now. Please review! Even if you thought this chapter sucked and was really mystifying. Oooh, I like that word. =)  
  
Draco: Yea yea, hurry up and cut it.  
  
ST: You just want out so that TK doesn't have time to get out and come hurt you, right?  
  
Draco: I hate you. Til then!  
  
ST: No, no. We'll wait.  
  
Draco: NO! TIL THEN! TIL THEN!  
  
ST: It's no use. I'm the authoress. I do as I please.  
  
Draco: Fine. STUPIFY!  
  
!$!#%#%%#!$#$3!  
  
This channel is having difficulties. Please stand by.  
  
[tbc] 


	8. chapter 7

**We Met On The Net**

TK: WHERE IS HE?!?!!?

ST: Where's who?

TK: YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU HAG! WHERE'S MALFOY?!?!

ST: Hey! I resent that. And, Dray's in the broom closet with Harry.

TK: Thank y- WHAT?!?!

ST: Don't act surprised.

(TK rushes to broom closet door and opens it)

(Harry and Draco fall out)

Harry: (laughing) Let's do that again!

(Draco slaps him on the arm)

Harry: OW! What did I do?

TK: Dear Lord, do I even want to know what you two were doing?

Draco: Oh for Merlin sakes, we were just hiding! HIDING! We were doing nothing inappropriate! Now back off you stupid dull-brained blondie.

ST: Um, you're blonde, too.

Draco: ... Oh yea.

TK: So, Harry, HARRY, not Draco, what were you two doing in there?

Harry: (gushing) Oh, well, Drake an me, we were just waiting in this big white space for SenTay to come back when Drake said, 'Harry, follow me'. So I did. He led me into the closet and closed the door. The lights were off and before I could say anything, Drake placed his finger on my lips. So I was quiet. Then he put his ear against the door, listening for something. That's when I got it; we were on guard duty!

TK and Draco and ST: What?

Harry: Shh, no interrupting. Anywayzies, we heard you storming in, and I then knew that you were waiting for SenTay too! So, I whispered to Drake, 'Should I let him in?' and then Drake nearly had a conniption and he slapped me and it really hurt. So, instead of letting TK join our waiting, we both leaned against the door, listening for SenTay. Sure enough, she showed up and then we heard yelling, talking, breathing, and footsteps. Then the door opened and we both fell out and it was fun!

(silence)

ST: Ooooookay, beyond that, if you want a full frontal explanation as to why where who how what and when on this whole 'i'm not going to be on ffnet much longer', go read it in the sequel story, The Boys (and Girls) AFTER Summer, cause I'm not in the mood to redo it in here.

Thankies:

KitsuneAkai13, Sic Scence, Renn, PerpleXed,

It's ME!: **Hey, i like you. ,**

digigirl-izumi, Blue Eyed Angel2, and miricles-3.

And now, on with the story!

**[the net set]**

**[chapter &]**

**_i think of you and wonder_**

**_what will us become_**

**_a fairytale_**

**_illusions_**

**_shrouds of utter blindness to the truth_**

**_or is our destiny something unimaginable_**

**_of which I truly cannot fathom_**

**_true love and honesty_**

**_i think of you and wonder_**

What kind of BS is that? Honestly! Okay, so after the 'out with the group' get together, Ken practically bolted, saying that he was going to be late for some cooking class with his mom.

And I come home and check my email, only to find this. This, this, poem from Ken saying, saying, well, I didn't know what it was saying exactly, cause it didn't make much sense coming from him.

What will we become?? Shrouds of utter blindness to the truth?? What the hell? What shrouds of what truth? What the heck was he talking about, really?

I didn't get it, and it bothered me to all ends of the earth. I had to ask someone's help. And the only other guy I know who's a poet of some sort was at a gig. Matt.

So I did the next best thing; I called Davis.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Davis, is Kari there?"

_"Takeru? Hey man, what was up today? Ken was acting all, I dunno, shady. You two in a row or something? You know you can talk to me dude."_

"Davis, give the phone to Kari."

_"I'm sorry, what? Kari? What makes you think that Kari's here?"_

"Just put her on already."

_"What's the magic word?"_

"Yours is not to ask why, just to do or die." (a/n: my daddy dearest says that a lot when he's being funny)

_"Good answer, but I was looking for one that starts with a P."_

"Dammit Davis! Just let me talk to Kari already!"

_"Fine. Be that way. We're through!"_

Why did I have to be best friends with the biggest fake, cynical, sarcastic Drama Queen in Odiaba?

_"TK? It that you hun? Davis said that there's something up."_

Oh yea. That's why.

"Yea. Kari, I need to read you something. And then you can tell me what you think, kay?"

_"Okay. Go ahead."_

So I read her the poem. Afterwards, I waited for the confusion and the anger on my behalf. She would understand the unfairness smothered all over this, this crap of a poem.

"Kari?"

_"Hmn, it seems as though the writer has some sort of secret, or isn't being honest. Like the writer really wants to be with the person he or she is talking about, but there's this whole mess of dishonesty in the way, or maybe even something more. Like, a barrier or whatnot. It's really deep."_

Deep? DEEP?!?! "What? Are you joking? It's crap!"

_"Takeru! Have you no sense of writing? Your brother is a songwriter and your mother does write for the local paper. I've read some of your work before, and honestly it's really good. How could you say this? Don't discourage yourself. It's bad for your self-esteem."_

"Huh? What are you talking about? Do you think that I wrote that crap?"

_"Didn't you?"_

"Umm, NO."

What was Kari smoking? Like I'd write something that farfetched.

_"Oh, I guess my expectations for you were too high. I'm sorry I overestimated you."_

Ouch. "Apology excepted."

The tension between us was pretty intense. I could tell she was pissed.

_"So, before I hang up on you, tell me who wrote the poem."_

Before I could blurt in excitement, Ken, I hesitated, remembering Ken's embarrassed face from earlier that day. I couldn't tell her. "Uh, nobody. It was just on some site and I just wanted someone to agree with me on its horridness."

_"Well, then you should've read it to Davis. Bye."_

And then she abruptly hung up. I deserved it. Being a major a-hole over some stupid poem wasn't worth ruining a perfectly good friendship. But I still thought it was a stupid poem.

Couldn't Ken just send me an email with 'I'm sorry' on it, or maybe even an explanation as to why he was acting the way he was? I mean, really. Who's a total sweetheart one day, a total snubbing jerk the next, and sends some bull poem to make up for it?

I had to get to the bottom of this whole fiasco, cause if I didn't, I'd probably smash my chair into the computer just to rid my eyes of his damned words.

_**/i think of you and wonder/**_

_**/what will us become/**_

The next day I got up bright and early. I had to, if I wanted to make the quickest train to Tamachi. Ken was going to get it and he didn't even know it. And I was going to give it to him. Well, the reprimanding of his life that is.

As I reached his apartment, I knocked on the door gently and waited for a greeting, anticipating anything from Ken, his mother, of even some kid my age that Ken might've met on the Internet. You know, just in for tea.

So I had an overactive imagination. Can't blame me, I had nothing to work my story on. For all I knew, Ken could've been playing all the online chatters he met on the net and that's why he was so diffident towards actually sticking to our 'relationship' the other day.

It wasn't Ken, and it most certainly wasn't another kid, who answered the door; it was his mother.

"Oh! Hello. Are you selling raffle tickets or something?"

Smiling, I hurriedly put on the Ishida charm. "Oh, no. I'm a friend of Ken's. Is he here?"

This seemed to excite her more than a teen raffle ticketer. "How wonderful! Usually only his friend Daisuke comes by with his girl friend Hikari, and sometimes that lovely Yamato stops by too. It's so nice to see more of his friends."

Whoa. Yama stops by? That's something new, something new to add to my imagination. Maybe Ken had a thing for the Ishida/Takashi line.

But, even though I was as nervous as an airline pilot on his first flight, I entered the apartment as cool, calm, and collected as possible.

Ken was sitting on the couch watching the news. The news. What teen watches the news? I mean, Davis and I would be watching cartoons for heavens sake. I loved Ken even more for that.

But NO! I wasn't there to love Ken more! I was there to yell, hurt, and maybe even cry, although that would be very wimpy of me. But, yea.

As Ken's mother ushered me towards Ken, she said, "Ken-chan, you've got a friend to see you. Sit down, won't you? Oh, Ken-chan, I've got to go get some more tea packets for you two. I'll be right back."

I did sit down, right next to Ken. He quickly turned to face me, a look of surprise on his face. I kept my expressions calm and cool. For about five seconds. Cause, after Ken's mother left Ken practically attacked me.

Wow, if I could be greeted like this all the time, I'd be one happy man. I was Ken deprived for only two days, and yet we were kissing like star crossed lovers who hadn't seen each other in years.

_**/a fairytale/**_

_**/illusions/**_

What we were doing was an illusion, it was all just some stupid joke. I pulled away from him, realizing the truth behind all that we, WE, were. We, as in the word WE, as in the reference towards Ken and I together we, were unreal.

I knew something was wrong. It was all wrong. Ken and I were almost hiding it all. It didn't make any sense. Why hide? Was Ken that shy about this whole thing?

_**/shrouds of utter blindness to the truth/**_

Was I blind to the truth? Was there something there that I did not see?

Ken knew I was deep in thought. His head was bent almost shamefully as he waited for me to say something.

"Ken? What is going on? Between us?"

Slowly, he shook his head. "I don't know." His words were soft and almost unheard. It made me even more confused, frustrated and hurt.

"What?! Ken, I don't get this. You and me, we obviously have some kind of clickingness going on between us. And we most certainly both see it, right? But, after a few days of bliss and happiness, you go and blow it by being King Cold at the get together last night. And then you send that stupid God-forsaken poem that I DON'T GET!!!!"

Have you ever seen Ken get angry? Well, I'll bet you've never seen Ken as angry as he was at that moment. His head shot up and his eyes were almost bullet proof. He stood up and glared down at me, me glaring right back up.

"I can't believe you don't get it. Didn't you read the poem? How could you NOT get it?!?! I wrote it pretty damn clearly, did I not?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't get all your yack about honesty and stupid shrouds of who knows what!"

I could tell he was gritting his teeth as he spoke. "You don't get it, do you?"

"GET WHAT!?!?"

I stood up too, not wanting Ken to hold all the power he was. I stared him straight in the eye, my taller height giving me a bit more advantage.

"You and me, Takeru, it's not right."

"How?"

"C'mon. Don't be oblivious. You do realize what the others will think, don't you?"

I sighed, still not understanding. "Ken, I don't want to yell anymore. Could you just tell me what you're talking about? Please?"

Ken exhaled a breath I didn't know he was holding. Slowly he sat back down and I followed. "Matt was right; you're completely naive towards all this."

"All what? And, waitaminute, what was my brother doing HERE?"

He chuckled, as if amused by my accusation. "He's been here helping me get to you."

I blinked. "Seriously?"

"Mm hm, but that's not the point. What I'm trying to tell you is that if we got together, we'd be frowned on by everybody."

"What? Why?"

Ken stared at me, as if astounded that I'd say that. "You're joking, right? Don't you see? We're both boys. BOYS. Hel-lo Takeru, gayness isn't really popular right now."

"Huh? What does our sex have to do with anything? What? Oh crap, now I'm even more confused."

Ken's problem was that we were both guys? That was what this whole fuss was about? That we were gay? Oh big whoop. "Ken, it doesn't matter! Really, I mean, this whole thing didn't even cross my mind. I don't care if you are a girl or a dude. As long as it's you, I could care less. And if anyone else thinks otherwise, then they can get hit with a piano falling off a fourth story floor. I love you, and if someone has a problem with it, I don't care. Cause I care only about you. Oh, and I guess I do care about myself, but that's just human nature. But, I do care about you more. I mean, I'd do almost anything for you. I'd, like, I dunno, rob a quik-e-mart for you. You are super important to me, and if you think that the fact that we're both dudes is going to stand in my way, you are so totally wrong. I mean, if Harry and Draco can do it in the fanfiction world, then we can do it, right? Well, not IT, but you know, be a couple. Cause, well, oh you get what I mean!"

At this point Ken was almost laughing his head off. I almost started to explode again, but instead I thought over what I said. Soon I was laughing too.

"Takeru, you've been reading waaaay too much slash."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love me too. OW! Why'd you slap me?"

"Cause you're such a dork."

"Hey! That's mean. I thought you liked me."

"I didn't say that I don't like you. You may be a dork, but I still love you."

"Aww! I love you too."

"Well I love you more."

"Nu uh, I'd rob a quik-e-mart for ya, member? Beat that!"

"Oh, I just can't beat that! Oh no! I guess you do love me more."

"That's right!"

"Prove it."

"Huh? You were just agreeing that I love you more, and now you want me to prove it? How."

"Heh, you would do anything, wouldn't you?"

"Shut up, so I'm a slave for you. What do you want already?"

"Pull a Say Anything for me?"

"A Say what?"

Of course I knew what he was talking about; every real person knows how Lloyd serenaded his sweetheart with their song and a boom box. Now that's love.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I know. And, yes, I'll do it."

He was giddy. "Really? When?"

"It's a surprise."

Ken got up and did some sort of jig. "I'm so happy, I could sing."

"Umm, don't please. I've heard you before. Ouch."

Scoffing, but still smiling, he pulled me up and hugged me. "I love you, so much."

**_/or is our destiny something unimaginable/_**

**_/of which I truly cannot fathom/_**

After being kissed thoroughly, I spoke a thought that was haunting my mind. "Ken, would you really not want to go out with me just because you are afraid of what others would say?"

He frowned but then quickly smiled sunshine at me. "I was ready to stop all this about an hour ago, but then you told me all that fluff. Now, as long as you don't care, neither do I."

I smiled. "Good."

We kissed again. And then the front door opened. And in walked Mrs. Ichijouchi. And Ken and I pulled apart so quickly that we both launched ourselves off the couch. Laughing, we both blushed up at Ken's mother who, thankfully, was as oblivious as I can sometimes be.

After bidding them both farewell, and explaining full length to Mrs. Ichijouchi that I just couldn't stay for tea, I left and headed off towards the train station. I had a plot to form.

I wanted to make him wait, just cause I loved to see Ken squirm in anticipation. But, I'm also extremely impatient when it comes to giving someone a gift. Like, for example, on my mother's birthday, I bought her present four days before the day. And yet I made her open it the day I bought it, just cause I couldn't wait to see the happy look on her face.

And, also, I had to go beyond Ken's expectation. But the question was, how?

Oh, duh. I did have an older brother who was, duh, in a band. Why not just ask him?

I did just that.

"You want us to play a song outside of Ken's window? Isn't he on, like, the fifth floor?"

"Yea, but c'mon! You've got amps, right? And I'll sing. You guys just have to play."

"How much."

"HUH? I have to PAY you?"

"Hell yea. It's like a gig."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll pay you. 100 bucks. Is that good enough?"

"Sure! Now, what song?"

"I've got it right here. You guys have played it before." I handed Matt the booklet of lyrics and pointed at one of the songs.

"Cool. We all know that one by heart."

"Perfect. We're doing it tonight."

"What?!? That soon?"

"Please?"

"Oh alright. I'll talk to the guys."

"Hem, hem, don't be sexist Matt." I giggled. One of Matt's band mates was a chick, her name Tina, and she was always giving Matt heat for calling them a group of 'guys'.

We were in the garage that his band had rented out years ago, all his mates crowded around us. Matt liked to exclude them from all the 'manager stuff' as a joke. He'd tell them that he liked to make sure that they knew who's in charge. In reality, Matt only did things with the full acceptance of the band.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. So, dudes and dudettes, are we in for tonight?"

"ANYTHING FOR BROTHER TAKERU!!" The entire band thought of me as some sort of sibling mascot or something. It was pretty cool.

"Besides, it's terribly romantic..." All the guys groaned as Tina went as starry eyed and sighed.

And so I got my 'gig' on Ken's sidewalk for that night, 8 pm. It was going to rock.

And it did.

We set up on the street with all the instruments and amps and very long extension cords. We were sure not to be too loud while setting up, as to not attract attention from Ken or his family. Everyone else could've disappeared and we wouldn't've cared. At exactly 5 to 8, Matt handed me the mic and got everyone ready to go. I was so nervous.

But, once Matt instructed, the band started playing, and I started singing without regret or fear:

_/A star up in the sky goes slowly passing by/_

_/The lights below...they spell out your name/_

_/You're comfort on my mind and you're with me all the time/_

_/And lot's of feeling that I can't explain/_

_n.n  
  
/I won't spend another night alone/_

_/I won't spend another night alone/_

_n.n  
  
/Out of every girl I meet, no other can compete/_

_/I'd ditch em all for a night with you/_

_/I know you don't believe you mean this much to me/_

_/But I promise you that you do/_

_n.n_

_/I won't spend another night alone/_

_/I won't spend another night alone/_

_n.n  
  
/If I had one wish this is what it would be.../_

_/I'd ask you to spend all your time with me/_

_/That we'd be together forever/_

_We'd buy a small house in south central L.A./_

_/Raise lots of kids then we'd both join a gang/_

_/Just as long as we're together/_

_n.n  
  
/The things you make me wanna do/_

_/I'd rob a quik-e-mart for you/_

_/I'd go to the pound and let all the cats go free/_

_/Just as long as you'd be with me/_

_n.n_

_/I won't spend another night alone/_

_/I won't spend another night alone/_

_/I won't spend another night alone/_

_/I won't spend another night alone/_

The whole neighborhood had their heads sticking out of their windows, watching our entire set. It was amazing. But not cause we had the eyes of everbody in Tamachi, oh no. Because my Ken was lovingly draping himself off his balcony, trying to get a better view of me.

He had loved the song. And I loved him. And he loved me. It was this gigantic love fest.

Caught up in the moment, I raised the microphone to my mouth and yelled, "I LOVE YOU KEN ICHIJOUCHI!!"

**_/true love and honesty/_**

And he yelled back, "I LOVE YOU TAKERU TAKASHI!!"

At that moment I knew, we'd be together forever.

**_/i think of you and wonder/_**

**[to be continued]**

**[and now a note from st]**

ST: Oh my goshness, was that not beautifully romantic or what? Okay, explanations: the poem that Ken "wrote" was really a poem written to me, by a guy named Kenny Alexander Barra. He emailed it to me last summer, around the time that I moved. He was a dip-shit. And I had a major crush on him for like ever. And he did too, I think, on me that is. And, yes, he's the guy with the screen name shygy390. Strange coincidence that I used him as a kinda figure for Ken? No, just convenience.

And, the Say Anything, I sooooo wanted to that in at least ONE of my stories, and even contemplated whether or not to add it into 02, but then BAM! I put it into here. Spur of the moment kinda of thing. I wish a guy would do that for me.

And the song played was by the oh-so wonderful Ataris, and it's one of my favorite songs of all time. Isn't it so romantic? (sighs) I love it!!!

Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter is sketchy messy or vague, but I just typed all this up within like three hours. But, you gotta admit, it's long and fun, ne?

Were you guys expecting Ken's explanation for his rudeness the other day? Shocker, huh?

Anyways, tha be all fer now. I'm thinking that there's just gonna be one more chapter after this one, so get reviewing!!

Draco and TK and Harry and Dais: Til then...

**[tbc]**

**[st]**

**ps: i got the thingy to work! whoop! oh, also, i'm gonna be at camp for the next week and thne school starts. so, i just might be super de duperly busy. ()**


	9. IMPORTANT INFO!

**IMPORTANT UPDATE!!**

**I've got my new place: Live journal. Here's the dealieo: **

**You send me your email address and what story you want to be updated on, and I'll send ya a shout when a new chapter is up. I'm soo exited, cause you can still review by leaving a response/comment. So, yea. Do that. Kay? **

**Alrighty then, My list of stories I'll update are:**

**We Met On The Net**

**Zero 2**

**Better Off Dead**

**Not Just Another Walk**

**Boy Of Summer Sequel**

**Me Myself and I**

**Sound good? That's just about the order that I'll work on my stories. So, okazies. Send in your email addresses! Love ya!**

**st**


	10. chapter 8

**We Met On The Net**

**firstly, i'd like to thank everybody who follwed this story. i know, you are all probably VERY confused about me posting after i said i wasn't going to anymore. truth be told, i'm just posting this last chaper and maybe a few others just to get some more publicity and what not. but LJ will probably be a first posting place.**

**anyways, beyond that little 411, i'd like to say that this chapter is the final chapter of the net set! Whoop! **

**this was a complelely random, spurr of the moment thing, and i was and still am very surprised that it's one of my more popular stories. i guess you guys just like my randomness, eh?**

**also, i'd like to inform you all, most of the events that occured were things that i never intended to happen. for example, my first thought was that Ken wasn't going to find out about TK being the online friend. also, i never intended for the thing that happens in this chapter to happen.**

**oh, you'll see.**

**so, go to my LJ for updates (the link is on my profile page) and enjoy this chapter of the net set!**

**laterz!**

**st**

**the net set**

**chapter 8**

Okay, I know that I said that we'd be together forever, but I didn't mean that there wouldn't be problems. Cause there were. A lot.

So Ken wasn't wrong on the fact that we were boys, and that boys kissing boys wasn't all the fad at the time. I didn't believe it until it truly showed, though.

The day after my "Say Anything", Ken and I made our first official public appearance as a couple. We walked into the movie theatres in Odiaba holding hands, although it took a lot of coaxing on my part to even share a soda.

It seemed as though the lot at the movie theatre were half and half on homo-haters and homo-I-don't-care-just-keep-the-pda-low. We got a few head turns, a few gags, a few encouraging and suggestive smiles, a few disapproving glares, and a few casual glances that you'd get from strolling down the street wearing a yellow rain coat in 80 degree weather and bright sun (you know, a look of mere interest that you yourself give out when people watching.).

I could've cared less if they thought we were lepers. But that was me. Kern was a whoooole different story.

"T-Takeru, I don't think this was such a good idea."

"Why do you say that?"

"Umm, cause the guy who served us popcorn gave us soda on our popcorn instead of butter."

I glanced into the bucket. Sure enough, Dr. Pepper was leaking its way down to the papery bottom. "Oh well, I wasn't hungry anyways. Besides, I'm sure it was a common mistake. My bet is that every fourth person probably gets some type of dark soda on his or her popcorn. Maybe it means we win a prize! You know, 'if you get pop on your popcorn instead of butter, you get free season movie tickets'! Hey, let's ask Ken-"

"Takeru, I don't think-"

"Ken, don't be such a downer. I don't think that guy put soda on our popcorn cause we're _gay_. _Gay_ and being _gay_ together. Do you?"

I watched as Ken rotated his head back to the front counter. The guy who served us our pop-filled popcorn was staring at us with a look of utter disgust on his face. When he finally noticed that we were noticing his stares, he darted away, not even an embarrassed look on his face.

"O-kay. Maybe you were right. I'm sorry. But, that's not my problem that they hate gay people. Or are uncomfortable around gay people."

Ken had turned to look at something else while I said all this. "Umm, Takeru?"

I sighed. "What now Ken?"

"That old lady over there just winked at me. And now she's making really weird eyebrow raises at me."

I spun around to see this myself. And, sure enough, there was this creepy old lady hitting on my boyfriend! "Ahh! Ken, let's just skip the movie, eh? Sound good?"

"Thank you. Let's dip."

We made sure to walk very far away from that freaky old kook.

After that failed attempt at a date, we made our way to the pier. The same place where we shared our first kiss. We were all smiles when we remembered.

Beaming, Ken bent closer to me, resting his head on my chest as we stood under the same lamppost as that night. We were inches away from each other's lips...

...When a band of roller skating punks flew by, yelling, "Fags!"

Angered by this scene of injustice and prejudiced behavior, I shook my fist at them and yelled back, "Straight homophobes! Go home and jack off!"

They didn't hear me, but everybody else on the pier did. Ken and I decided that that moment would be our perfect opportunity to leave.

Next we thought that we'd make our way along to the arcade. It was a perfect place for a date. For guys, I mean. Anyways, it was dark in there, so no one would really notice the hand holding I was trying to accomplish.

We were playing a Jurassic Park game (you know, the big one where you sit down. It has a big screen and two guns. Costs about 8 bucks to finish it all.), and I was doing pretty darn good.

After Ken got a game over, though, I did pretty shaky. Hey! It was hard to play the game right when my boyfriend dropped himself into my lap and started to kiss my neck.

"K-Ken, I'm t-trying to ahh... play a game h-here. I'd reely app-pp-ppreciate it if you ahh.., umm, get, ...uh, off... me..."

The little brat smiled down at me, a hint of devious playfulness in his violet eyes. "What way would you like me to take that, love?"

Paling at the words spoken to me, I began to stutter again, losing a life as my eyes were distracted by Ken's own. Slowly, Ken bent a little further down, locking our lips in a soft kiss.

Not even noticing my game over, I pressed harder into the kiss, dropping the gun to wrap my arms around Ken's waist.

Running his fingers through my hair, I gasped at the touch, and frantically slid my tongue against his lips. We were getting heated, just about to get a first try at first base...

...When the curtain to the small booth opened and two 9 nine year old boys stared at us, eyes wide as dinner plates.

The taller one with green hair instantly said, "Ewww! Their making out!"

"They remind me of my sister and her boyfriend. They do it just like that, too."

"Gross! Are you two done?"

Scared out of our wits, Ken and I just stared with horror at the two naïve boys.

"Well, are you gonna play on or are you done with the game?"

Nodding slowly, I smiled at Ken. For once that day we weren't being looked down upon for being gay, gay together. We politely made our way out of the small game booth, handing some of our leftover quarters to the two boys.

"Thanks mister! You're way cool!"

Before we could stammer a 'you're welcome' and head on out, the shorter boy with silvery blonde hair blurted, "That's not what this game's for, is it?"

Confused, I cocked my head at the young'in'. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this game isn't made for a make out spot, is it? Cause I don't think I need to see that anymore. I see enough with my sister."

Ken and I quickly looked at each other and burst out laughing. Between giggles, I said, "No, don't worry. I think we're the first to do that."

"Oh."

The taller stuck his head out through the curtain. "Hey mister! You got a high score! Aren't you gonna put your name in there?"

Almost not believing it, I stuck my head in. Sure enough, there was my score in third place. Quite the accomplishment, if you ask me.

"Cool!" I said, and entered to shot my initials in. It took about 10 seconds, and then I exited again to join my koi next to the short kid.

Popping his head out again, the taller kid asked, "What's TNK stand for mister?"

Ken snapped to face me, his face wide in a smile and lightly blushed. "You didn't."

But I did.

And I smiled back to answer him.

After the incident at the arcade, Ken and I thought it'd be best to make our way for lunch. Incidentally, we just so happened to go to the same place as some of the older digidestined.

Sitting in a large round booth was Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Mimi. In that order.

Seeing Matt, I waved over at them and led Ken by his hand to their table. Sliding in next to Tai, I smiled at everyone there. Matt gave the two of us a knowing grin as Ken slid in reely close next to me.

Now, Tai isn't an idiot; he caught on real fast. "Awww, ain't that cutezies? Are you two gonna kiss or something?"

Izzy, being the genius he is, smiled at us. "You two? That's so, um, uh-"

"Iz, it's okay to say adorable! Which you two are, really." I beamed at Mimi, who beamed back. She could be such a sweet heart.

The only one who couldn't catch on was Sora. "Huh? What about them two? What's going on?"

Matt blinked at her, frowning slightly. "Um, you don't see it?"

"See what?"

Tai answered before anyone else could. "That they're the most perfectly awsomeness couple ever!"

A small circle of giggles murmured around the group of older digidestined, Ken and I blushing profoundly. Sora kept a straight face, though.

"Them? A couple? How gross! Don't even joke like that Tai."

The giggling halted, all eyes on Ken and me. Not even taking my glare off the stupid red-head bia—bigoted fool, I said, "You've got a problem with us? Being gay? Being gay together? Cause if you do, you'd better leave, before I cut your throat out and put it into a blender and hit the liquidate but-"

"Takeru." Although my brother directed his contradicting tone towards me, I could tell that he was really trying not to go through with what I just said.

Sora, who was horrified by what I said, gagged. "You two are seriously homos? Takeru, I've known you for a long time. Sweetheart, don't let yourself fall into that pit. It's, well, it's not you."

Matt started to growl lowly. I glowered at her, gritting my teeth. "You don't know me then, if you think that."

She rolled her eyes and turned to Matt. "Yama, you aren't going to let your brother be gay, are you?"

"Well, if I did that, then I'd be quite the hypocrite, wouldn't I?"

I whipped around to face Matt, whose face was as hard as stone. Whoa, what did my brother mean by that?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that you're sitting next to a gay guy."

All was quiet as the rest of us sunk this information in. Waitaminute, Matt never revealed this information to ME.

"Okay. I guess I'll be leaving you homos to yourselves. Tai, Iz, Meems, you coming?"

Tai glared at her. "Hey, I'm bi man, so if you got a problem with gays, you've got half a problem with me."

Sora, desperate, turned to Mimi. "I live in New York hun. Gays run all over, and most of my best friends are gay. Case and point, Tai, Matt, Teeks, Ken and Michael."

Standing up, Sora motioned frantically to Izzy, who remained sitting. "Really, Sora, I don't see anything wrong with gay people. Maybe it's you that has the problem."

Fuming, Sora climbed over the table and left the restaurant abruptly. Just as she departed, in walked Kari and Davis, hand in hand. They made their way towards us, sliding in next to Mimi.

Almost simultaneously, Matt and Tai turned to each other.

"You're gay?"

"You're bi?"

"You finally admitted big brother? Honestly."

Tai twisted to his smiling sister. "How did YOU know?"

"For one, I'm your sister. I know these things. For two, I read your diary."

"It's a journal! And how much did you read?"

"A lot. Including the part where you obsess about your undying love for a certain guitar playing blo-"

Before she could finish, Tai flung a fry at his sister, who ducked into Davis' chest so she wouldn't be hit by it. But the damage had been done.

Matt smiled at Tai. "You like me?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes he does."

"Shut up Kari!"

"Yes he does."

"Shut up Motomiya! How would you know?"

"I also looked into your diary."

"Journal! It's a journal!"

"You like me?"

"Yes dammit! I'm so in love with you that I obsessively write in a notebook everyday about every little detail you have! I'd be your flippin slave! I'd do anything for you! I want to be with you night and day! I've been obsessing about you for almost three years now! I'm dying inside cause you'll never see me beyond a very good close friend! And now I'm spilling all this information in front of not only you but all our friends and now you're gonna hate me forever! Especially when I go on about all the fantasies my sick gutter mind thinks of! Somebody stop me before I go on about last night!"

"Ahhh! Tai, as much as we love to hear you spill all your inner secrets, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we don't need to hear about your hot wet dream with Matt tied to your bed and you in leather pants."

Poor Davis just doesn't know when to kick it. Tai lunged over the table, attempting to wrap his fingers around my friend's throat. "I DID NOT MEAN THAT TYPE OF DREAM YOU CRETIN!! TAKE IT BACK!!"

By this time, everybody was standing up around the booth, which seems impossible, but it is; just really uncomfortable and slanty. Kari was feigning horror as her boyfriend was about to be slaughtered by her furious brother. Obviously, she didn't mind that much at all.

Matt and Ken were the only ones slightly worried; Matt worried about Davis' life and Ken worried about Tai's rage. Which to me is kinda confusing. I mean, Matt and Tai are best buds and Ken and Davis are almost as close as I am with Davis. Oh well, I guess maybe you can figure it out.

Anyways, Matt and Ken managed to pull Tai off Davis, who was slightly shaken by his near-death experience. Finally calm and somewhat collected, Tai remembered everything that had just occurred. Groaning and hiding his face in his hands, he tried to wiggle his way past me and Ken. But Matt held him back.

"No!! Let me go bury myself under a rock. Or my face in the sand. Or crawl over and die. Or shoot myself. Or have somebody shoot me. Or join the American Navy. Yea, I like that one. That way I can leave the country and never see anyone ever again. And I can have the option of burying myself under rocks, sand, shooting myself, or being shot by the enemy. Now excuse me, I've got to go sign up."

But Matt wouldn't let go. "No way. I mean, now that I found somebody who will be my slave and fulfill my every whim, including that leather pants part, I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Uncovering his face, Tai looked at Matt. "Huh? You're supposed to hate me! And then you're supposed to let me go join the Navy. Now take you gay-best-friend-hating hands off me and let me go!"

"Unless you forgot Tai, I'm gay too. I just admitted it for the first time."

"Really?"

Hey! I had every right to bring this one up. I am the little brother here. I deserve to know theses things before everyone else.

"Don't worry Teeks. Oni-san over here decided to keep it a secret from me, too. But I'm too smart and sneaky. It's just that you're oblivious to these things and couldn't see the obvious; your brother's soooo gay."

Matt began to blush, but still not letting go of Tai's shoulder. Luckily, before Matt could growl something I'm sure would be related to Kari dating 'a dumbbell idiot', the said 'dumbbell idiot' interfered.

"Kari's right TK. You're pretty darn oblivious. I mean, it took you ages to figure out that Ken was the one playing you, not the other way around. And that Ken had always liked you."

I turned to Ken, who was glaring daggers at Davis. "Really?"

He wavered a shy smile at me. "Umm, yes... sorta. Now I getta kill Davis."

Tai laughed. "Nu uh! Me first. You can have him afterwards."

"Hey hey, there will be no killing me, you hear?"

"Why would they wanna kill you?"

Everyone turned to look at the new people who had arrived. Yolei and Cody were standing in front of the booth, both watching us as we stood in very awkward positions: Davis kinda crouching behind Kari, Mimi and Izzy laughing on each other's shoulders (although Mimi's a bit taller than Iz), Matt still holding Tai's shoulder loosely, and Ken and me standing a little bit more closer than usual.

"What did we miss?"

Immediately, Kari and Davis burst, "Two brother's came out of the closet and those two have finally revealed their relationship," and Tai and Matt burst, "We lost a friend, we came out of the closet and those two finally are letting people know that they got a clue," and Izzy, Mimi, and Ken burst, "Don't ask, long story, don't wanna know," and I burst, "Stupid pop on popcorn, ugly oldie hitting on MY boyfriend, straight phobes at the pier, make out session interrupted by 9-year-olds, heat from a bia—uh bigot named Sora, and these two idiots not getting that they should just get together like me and Ken."

It was a looong day. Were you expecting me to keep it all in? Hel-loo!! Of course, mine was so much longer, so everyone heard it all. And everyone gave me a real weird look.

"You and Ken? That's hot."

Giving a horrified look at Yolei, who was drinking Tai's milkshake (how she got it so fast, don't ask me), I gaped. "Eww, that's stupid Miya. Don't say that."

"But you two are."

"Not you too Kari!"

"Oh, so hot! Do you mind if I could join ya next time things get wild?"

Slapping my face in humiliation, I thought of a thousand ways that Davis could die a horrible death. "Dai, you really want to drop dead today, don't you?"

"Hey! His name even fits it! Dai, die! Perfect! Now I won't feel guilty when I cut your throat open. I can just blame it on your name. Somebody hand me a knife."

Matt sighed and leaned into Tai, who blushed like a tomato at the contact. Obviously, Miya doesn't miss a beat either. "Heh, you two too, huh? Man, is everybody pairing up lately, or what?"

We all shrugged. Honestly, it was like a trend or something. Hey! Hook up with your friend! Doesn't matter the sex! Don't worry, it's cool.

After lunch, we all went our separate ways; Yolei and Cody to her parent's store to hook up on some chocolate treats, Kari and Davis to go "make out", Mimi and Izzy to go shopping (I don't think Izzy had much say in that one) since Sora was off being homophobic, Tai and Matt to the park to "discuss things" (we all know that they made out while swinging on the swings), and Ken and me onto our next and last stop of the day.

"So, quite the experience, huh?"

"Yep."

"Life's interesting, huh?"

"Yep."

"I see you don't mind the hand holding anymore, huh?"

"Nope."

I smiled like a fiend. I couldn't help it. Ken and I were squeezing each other's hands tightly, and we both didn't care who was looking or anything.

Making a left and the street corner, I led Ken into a coffee shop that I love. Munky Mocha Bean. It rocks. We went towards the back, next to a jukebox; my favorite seat in the house.

"I've never been here before."

"I know."

We stared at each other's eyes for a moment, lost in each other's vibes of emotion. Suddenly, getting an idea, I stood up and said, "Hey, wanna hear some music? I'll put in something."

Looking at my selection, I picked two songs. The first one reminded me a bit about me and Ken's earlier predicament and the feelings involved. The other one was just cause I loved him so.

Sitting back down, I held Ken's hands with my own and listened to the words, watching Ken as he did the same.

_**/Time does tell/**_

_**/That even if they say so/**_

_**/She'd be the one that would know/**_

_**/That I did do what I've done/**_

_**/And I/**_

_**/I wouldn't call it cheating/**_

_**/I'd just say I was leading her on/**_

_**/Why walk while I run away/**_

_**n.n**_

_**/You/**_

_**/You ask me what went wrong/**_

_**/Me/**_

_**/I'll write you this last song/**_

_**/Please/**_

_**/Just tell me one way I can win/**_

_**n.n**_

_**/One/**_

_**/More thing before I go/**_

_**/Two/**_

_**/The one who loves me so/**_

_**/Three/**_

_**/Don't make me count to three again/**_

_**n.n**_

_**/Happy Endings/**_

_**/Just what did you do/**_

_**/If you're a dream then come true/**_

_**/Stop pretending/**_

_**/That what you mean isn't what you say/**_

_**/Hopeful dreaming/**_

_**/Of times before the pain/**_

_**/Wishing it was still the same/**_

_**/Loving, leaving/**_

_**/Round and round we go again/**_

_**n.n**_

_**/Walks alone/**_

_**/Have often led to thinking/**_

_**/My love for you is sinking to what seems/**_

_**/An all-time low/**_

_**/Or high/**_

_**/The limit's never ending/**_

_**/And you don't you know I'm sending/**_

_**/There's no venture I won't go for you/**_

_**n.n **_

_**/You/**_

_**/You ask me what went wrong/**_

_**/Me/**_

_**/I'll write you this last song/**_

_**/Please/**_

_**/Just tell me one way we can win/**_

_**n.n**_

_**/One/**_

_**/More thing before I go/**_

_**/Two/**_

_**/The one who loves me so/**_

_**/Three/**_

_**/Don't make me count to three again/**_

_**n.n**_

_**/Happy Endings/**_

_**/Just what did you do/**_

_**/If you're a dream then come true/**_

_**/Stop pretending/**_

_**/That what you mean isn't what you say/**_

_**/Hopeful dreaming/**_

_**/Of times before the pain/**_

_**/Wishing it was still the same/**_

_**/Loving, leaving/**_

_**/Round and round we go again/**_

_**n.n**_

_**/She walks away/**_

_**/She talks away/**_

_**/She walks away/**_

_**/She talks away/**_

_**/She walks away/**_

_**/She talks away/**_

_**/Away/**_

_**/Away/**_

_**n.n**_

_**/Happy Endings/**_

_**/Just what did you do/**_

_**/If you're a dream then come true/**_

_**/Stop pretending/**_

_**/That what you mean isn't what you say/**_

_**/Hopeful dreaming/**_

_**/Of times before the pain/**_

_**/Wishing it was still the same/**_

_**/Loving, leaving/**_

_**/Round and round we go again/**_

_**n.n**_

_**/Happy Endings/**_

_**/Just what did you do/**_

_**/If you're a dream then come true/**_

_**/Stop pretending/**_

_**/That what you mean isn't what you say/**_

_**/Hopeful dreaming/**_

_**/Of times before the pain/**_

_**/Wishing it was still the same/**_

_**/Loving, leaving/**_

It was perfect, was it not? Every time he heard something relative to our relationship, Ken would laugh and crinkle his nose at me. It was perfect.

Throughout the song, I thought about what I was thinking last night. Would Ken and me be together forever? What would happen when we went back to school? Would the pressure of teenagers push us to break up?

Would people like Sora torment us and hate us until we went back to being "normal"? Would we be shamed by our parents and classmates and teachers? Would the principal tell us that it wouldn't be "school appropriate" for us to be going out? Would he make Ken go back to Tamachi for school?

My mind flooded with thoughts like those, and some even worse. Things I wouldn't've ever worried about before, gay or straight, started to haunt me. They haunted me right to the ending of the song and through the beginning of the second. The one that would tell Ken just how much I loved him.

I remembered this. I remembered everything that I used to think. All you need is love. Yea, all I needed was Ken. We'd be okay, either way we'd get through it together.

No more thinking negative, I listened to my song to Ken. Our song, forever more. Ken seemed to like it, too. And I thought it'd be a bit out of date for him.

**(a/n: the underlined part is the backup singers. Also, mine as well say this: I do NOT own All American Rejects (or Happy Endings) nor am I Hall and Oates (or own You Make My Dreams). Thank you. Continue on then)**

_**/What I want, you've got/**_

_**  
/But it might be hard to handle/  
**_

**_/Like the flame that burns the candle/_**

_**/The candle feeds the flame yeah yeah/  
**_

_**/What I got -- full stock of thoughts and dreams that scatter/  
**_

_**/And you pull them all together/  
**_

_**/And how I can't explain oh yeah/  
**_

_**/Well well you/**_

_**/Oooh ooh ooh ooh/**_

_**/You make my dreams come true/**_

_**/You you/ **_

_**/You/  
**_

_**/You you/  
**_

_**/Well well well you/**_

_**/Ooh ooh ooh ooh/**_

_**/Oh yeah you make my dreams come true/  
**_

_**/Ooh oooh ooh ooh/ **_

_**/Hell yeah/  
**_

_**/On a night when bad dreams become a screamer/  
**_

_**/When they're messin' with a dreamer/  
**_

**_/I can laugh it in the face/_**

_**/Twist and shout my way out/  
**_

_**/And wrap yourself around me/  
**_

_**/'Cause I ain't the way you found me/  
**_

_**/And I'll never be the same oh yeah/  
**_

_**/Well 'cause you/**_

_**/Ooh ooh ooh ooh/**_

_**/Hmmm hmm you make my dreams come true/**_

_**/You you you you/ **_

_**/Oh yeah/  
**_

_**/Well well well you/ **_

_**/Ooh ooh ooh ooh/**_

_**/Ooh you make my dreams come true/**_

_**/You you you you/**_

**_/Oh yeah/_**

_**/Listen to this/  
**_

_**/I'm down on my daydream/  
**_

_**/All that sleepwalk should be over by now I know/  
**_

_**/Well you hell yeah you make my dreams come true/**_

_**/You you you you/**_

_**/Oh yeah/**_

_**  
/You you/  
**_

_**/I've been waiting for waiting for you girl/ **_

_**/Oh ooh ooh ooh/  
**_

_**/Oh yeah you make my dreams come true**_

_**/You you you you/  
**_

_**/Me you me and you/  
**_

_**/I've been waiting for waiting for you girl/**_

_**/Ooh ooh ooh ooh/**_

_**/All my life/  
**_

_**/You make my dreams come true/**_

_**/You you/**_

_**/Whoa/**_

_**/You you/  
**_

_**/Whoa whoa I've been waiting for waiting for waiting for waiting for waiting for waiting for waiting for/  
**_

_**/You make my dreams/ **_

_**/Ooh ooh ooh ooh/  
**_

_**/I've been waiting for you girl/**_

_**/You you you you/  
**_

_**/You make my dream you you you you/**_

"I love you Ken."

"I love you Takeru."

Yes, we'd be together forever and after. And that, my friends, is how we met on the net. Now go home.

_**fin **_


End file.
